Ligeramente Diferente
by Tau2357
Summary: Una conversación con Lex, apenas un comentario durante los primeros años de amistad con Clark inicia un efecto mariposa sobre la relaciones que establece con las mujeres, pero más que nada la relación de padre hijo que desarrolla con Lionel, Jonathan y Jor-el. Ubicado durante la segunda temporada. 4 cap al aire.
1. Tempestad

Clark Kent entró a la oficina de Lex Luthor tal como lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

Y, tal como había sucedido en todas esas ocasiones, dudó por unos segundos si debería esperar de pie. Se sentía incómodo, no por Lex, era su amigo; sino por la presión que el arquitecto de la mansión debió esforzarse en lograr, tan alejado de su seguro y siempre confortable desván.

No terminó por sentarse, en cambio caminó de un lado a otro observando los adornos de los libreros y las pinturas en las paredes. Por poco no notó lo que a simple vista lucía como un pisapapeles demasiado extranjero.

Quizá fuera algo francés, se dijo, Lex había viajado junto a Victoria Chadwick no hace demasiado tiempo. Pero los símbolos kriptonianos y la reciente excavación de LuthorCorp en los terrenos donde hallaron su nave no daban mucha credibilidad a esa teoría.

Por unos segundos consideró meter el disco en su bolsillo y largarse de ahí lo antes posible. Pero, incluso antes que su yo interior le reprendiera que eso era un robo, Lex entró a paso lento con varios folders bajo el brazo.

\- Clark. Recibí tus mensajes; lamento no haber contestado, pero he tenido un mal día

El cansancio se le veía en el rostro. Y no es que Lex fuera débil frente al estrés, ni mucho menos; pero uno solo podía imaginar lo que es luchar contra alguien que era tan superior en edad, inteligencia y experiencia.

\- Bonito pisapapeles- lo colocó lentamente sobre la mesa de la forma más natural que podía

\- Sí, muy original ¿Todavía quieres ser visto con el paria del pueblo?- dijo sentándose. Clark lo tomó como un permiso silencioso para imitarlo

\- Creo que aceptaré el riesgo- sonrió un poco esperando mejorar el ánimo de su amigo, pero no pudo contener su curiosidad por mucho tiempo- ¿Por qué cerró la planta de fertilizantes?

\- Bueno, las dos teorías líderes dicen que la hice quebrar a propósito para volver a Metrópolis o que soy un incompetente

\- ¿Tu padre no te ofreció un trabajo en Metrópolis?, dile al pueblo que cerró la planta para traerte de vuelta

\- ¿Y ser conocido como el incompetente hijo de papi? No, tengo dignidad. Además no todo está perdido, tengo un plan que podría salvar dos mil quinientas personas del desempleo

Clark se quedó un rato esperando que continuara. Pero Lex pareció abstraerse en su propio mundo, intentando averiguar cómo Lionel se podía introducir entre las grietas de la asociación de empleados. Clark dio un último vistazo al disco y se levantó- Bueno, parece que tienes mucho trabajo

Lex asintió, distraído. Pero de entre los numerosos papeles sobre su escritorio se asomó el apellido de uno de sus empleados. Sullivan Gabe.

\- Clark, gracias por venir, significa mucho. Y por favor dile a Chloe que lamento la situación en la que todo esto pone a su familia. Haz que pase un buen momento en el baile, lo necesita

Clark dio media vuelta, algo dudoso continuó- No sé si todavía tiene cabeza para el baile. Con todo esto debe estar más ocupada apoyando a su padre

A veces Clark podía ser muy denso en cuanto a las mujeres. Con Lana dudando siempre de los sentimientos de ella, y recientemente con Chloe dudando de los suyos propios.

\- Y eso demuestra que conoces muy poco a las mujeres- rio- Clark, ella lo espera, créeme. E incluso si no lo hace, ¿acaso no es tu deber como amigo intentar alejarla aunque sea unas horas de estos momentos dolorosos?

Clark sabía que su Lex estaba jugando con su voluntad de ayudar a los demás. Pero no pudo fabricar una respuesta a tiempo, Lex siguió convenciéndolo- Llévate la limusina. Tú tienes a una amiga enamorada, yo en cambio una compañía al borde de desaparecer. Creo que puedes encargarte de esto

\- ¿Y qué hago si me rechaza?

\- Insiste

Clark se quedó unos segundos sin creer lo que había dicho, Lex siempre tenía un enfoque agresivo en todo lo que hacía. Creía que en el idioma Luthor insistir era sinónimo de suplicar, y suplicar sinónimo de debilidad.

\- ¿Ese es tu consejo? No pareces ser de los que insiste con una mujer

\- Es uno de los pocos consejos amorosos que mi padre me dio cuando era un adolecente: Insiste una vez si de verdad quieres la cita, dos veces si de verdad quieres la relación, y tres veces si de verdad quieres a la mujer

\- ¿Y qué hago si de verdad quiero a la mujer y ya insistí tres veces?

\- Hay otras tácticas, pero creo que tú no las necesitaras

Clark meditó durante un tiempo. Recibir estos favores de parte de Lex molestaría a su padre, pero por otra parte alegraría a Chloe- Entonces creo que aceptaré la limusina- dijo antes de marcharse

Lex acomodó los papeles de su escritorio y levantó el disco antes de ponerlo a buen resguardo. Confiaba en Clark, pero tomó nota de mantener los objetos hechos de aleaciones desconocidas ocultos.

* * *

La antorcha siempre había gozado de un ambiente cálido y agitado. Ahora, sin embargo, con la editora en jefe intentando no pensar en su inminente partida, lo único que reinaba en la habitación era la angustia.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí- Dijo desde la puerta, esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pudo- ya tengo lista la limusina para el sábado. Espero que no te moleste, sé que dijiste que no era necesario pero me pareció un bonito detalle… en especial con todo lo que acaba de suceder

\- ¿Con la planta cerrando? No te preocupes Clark, creo que puedo pasar por alto el origen multimillonario de la limusina si eso logra que disfrutemos una milenaria costumbre de Smallville

Cada quien tiene una forma de lidiar con sus problemas. Chloe había elegido el humor.

\- ¿Y ya saben a dónde irán?

\- Mi padre tiene planeado que nos mudemos a Metrópolis

\- ¿Qué pasará con tus amigos y la antorcha?

\- No lo sé, no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Me extrañaras ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto- dudo un poco, no queriendo darle falsas esperanzas. Pero viendo como ella pensaba que su indecisión significaba que no la extrañaría, se apresuró en continuar- pero no creo que haga falta, Lex dijo que está planeando algo para salvar la planta

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué va a hacer?

\- No me lo dijo, ya sabes cómo es Lex. Solo no quiero que te deprimas sin conocer cómo va a terminar todo esto ¿Sí?- Ella asintió - Te prometo que el sábado será inolvidable- dijo abrazándola

Chloe ocultó su rostro en su pecho y derramó un par de lágrimas. No quería abandonarlo. No ahora.

* * *

-¿Qué habrá causado que la camioneta explotara?- dijo Clark bajando las escaleras. No importaba la invulnerabilidad, ser rodeado por el fuego seguía siendo una experiencia igual de traumante.

\- Creo que fue una fuga de combustible y…- suspiró Jonathan- los vapores debieron encender el fertilizante atrás de la camioneta. Lo siento, debí revisar

\- Me alegra que ustedes no fueran los que estaban adentro. Es decir, apenas sentí el calor y no recibí daño

Sus padres se miraron preocupados, en estos momentos era donde más sentían lo poco útil que podían ser para Clark. Fue Martha la que tomó la palabra- Tu cuerpo debe estar haciéndose más fuerte conforme vas creciendo. Sé que deseas ser normal, pero en esta ocasión no puedo dejar de agradecer que tengas todos esos dones

Varios kilómetros al sur Roger Nixon acariciaba con una mano su cámara mientras conducía. ¿Quién iba a pensar que en un pueblo tan alejado obtendría su boleto a la fama? En sus manos estaba la prueba de un hombre que superaba a todo lo conocido. Lo había visto desenterrar un ataúd bajo dos metros de tierra de un solo tirón, pero esto… esto era otro nivel.

Lex Luthor pagaría una fortuna por esto.

Pero el mundo vendería su alma.

* * *

Clark y Chloe caminaban por los pasillos del instituto. Ella había preguntado esa mañana a su padre acerca de los planes Luthor vs Luthor, y al parecer a costa de hipotecar su casa podrían quedarse en Smallville.

Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por animar a su padre a aceptar; la otra, sin embargo, se sentía feliz de seguir viviendo en Smallville. Pensó también en su prima, sin el dolor de abandonar a sus amigos pudo recién imaginar una estancia en Metrópolis que no fuera una pesadilla.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Clark había dejado de hablar e inconscientemente se había detenido para observar cómo el equipo de futbol rodeaba a la pareja estrella del instituto.

\- Cambiando de tema… ¿qué harás ahora que Lana está libre?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Oh, sabía que iba a lamentar decirle esto.

\- Whitney se unirá a las filas marines

\- ¡¿Y dejará a Lana?!- dijo con demasiada emoción- Lo siento... no, no lo sabía, no he pasado por el Talón últimamente

Chloe rodó lo ojos hacia atrás mientras sonreía, intentando ocultar el dolor- tranquilo, solo espera un par de semanas para cuando ella lo haya olvidado- y notando como su atención se alejaba nuevamente hacia Lana susurró con un tono más apagado- y tú a mí

\- ¡Chloe!

Ella suspiró pesadamente, ¿acaso no podía callarse?- Sucede que tuve un sueño en el que tú te le confesabas cuando Whitney se marchaba, ella aceptaba y yo me quedaba bailando sola en el gimnasio… y Clark, si haces eso nunca más te volveré a hablar

\- Chloe, eso no va a pasar. Quiero ir al baile contigo- Se acercó y la besó en la mejilla, más cerca de los labios de lo que había planeado

Lana pasó por su lado y los observó. Desde su punto de vista aquello no parecía un beso en la mejilla. Debía pensar en Whitney, se repitió, y apretó el paso.

* * *

-Creo que la explosión de la camioneta no fue un accidente

Sus padres se miraron confundidos por segunda vez el mismo día. Era inquietante como una frase podía hacer que sus nervios fueran de cero a cien en un segundo. Martha fue la que habló- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Un periodista del Inquisidor habló conmigo en el Talón. Quería hacer una historia de cómo sobreviví a una explosión estando dentro de la camioneta…

\- …Pero nadie debía saber que estabas dentro- continuó Jonathan

\- Exacto. ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?

Jonathan se limpió el sudor de la frente- Sigue con tu rutina, lleva a Chloe al baile y diviértete. Ese tipo no debería tener pruebas concluyentes, si las tuviera no habría ido por una simple entrevista

Roger Nixon sonrió desde el asiento de su auto, escuchaba todo con ayuda de una antena acústica y unos audífonos. Pedir la entrevista era el equivalente de agitar el panal para que salgan las abejas. Necesitaba que ellos hablaran, ¡esta era su entrevista!

\- ¿Hay algo más?- preguntó Martha notando como Clark miraba el suelo con timidez

\- Sí. Creo que Lex tiene la parte faltante de la nave. La vi en su escritorio, un octógono del tamaño de mi palma, no tengo duda

Jonathan sintió que la flema se atoraba en su garganta ahogándolo. Tomó más esfuerzo de lo necesario volver a respirar.

\- No te preocupes hijo, no puede rastrearla a nosotros- Se limpió con una manga su frente- Simplemente mantente atento y no uses tus habilidades cuando hagas tus tareas. Que descubran tus habilidades es una cosa, podemos decir que es algo relacionado con los meteoritos, hay antecedentes. Pero la nave es diferente, no nos acercaremos al refugio desde ahora

Clark asintió. Al mismo tiempo Nixon giró varias veces el selector mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Nave? Esta historia acababa de tomar un giro mucho más impactante de lo hubiera soñado. Al diablo el Inquisidor. Un buen video de la supuesta nave y tendría un puesto con vista al centro en el Planeta.

* * *

\- Clark, te esperaba un par de horas más tarde. La pobre chica debe recién estar decidiendo que zapatos usar- dijo Lex con una sonrisa profesional mientras se despedía por teléfono con unos ex empleados y avisaba por intercomunicador que prepararan la limusina

\- Bueno, solo tuve un par de problemas con la corbata y aparte de eso no tenía nada más que hacer que aprovecharme de ti- Clark sonrió esperando animar a su amigo- Te ves preocupado ¿Todo está bien con lo de la planta?

\- No, no lo está- Clark lo miró con confusión, y Lex luego de suspirar débilmente continuó- Verás, propuse a los empleados que hipotecaran sus casas y compraran parte de la compañía. Pero mi padre está empeñado en que cierre, vino a verme y amenazó con arrebatarles el hogar a todos los empleados a la menor señal de retraso en sus pagos

\- ¿Compró los préstamos de Smallville?- Lex no detuvo la conversación para hacerlo notar, pero internamente alabó que un estudiante de secundaria pudiera ser tan avispado en algunas cosas, y tan lento en otras

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes. Tengo un par de ases bajo la manga. El problema es que esto demuestra que la voluntad de mi padre por arrastrarme a Metrópolis es más grande de lo que imaginé. Y él está acostumbrado a esconder barajas enteras

Sinceramente, la planta era su segunda prioridad en este instante. Acababa de tener una conversación con Nixon antes que Clark llegara. Parecía que el misterio que era Clark Kent era más grande de lo que imaginó, suficiente como para que una rata como Nixon perdiera su cobardía.

\- Creo que ya deberíamos bajar. La limusina debe estar lista. Puedes dejar tu camioneta en mi estacionamiento

Clark tragó saliva- En realidad mi camioneta se estropeó

\- ¿Y cómo viniste?

\- Mi amigo Pete me trajo- inventó sobre la marcha, ayer mismo se prometía ser más cuidadoso con sus habilidades y había cometido la estupidez de super acelerar hasta la mansión. Creyó equivocadamente que por solo escanear los alrededores de la granja con su visión de rayos X se encontraba a salvo

Lex asintió- Clark, si algo sucede dentro de unos días quiero que sepas que seguiré siendo tu amigo y eso no cambiará

\- Siento lo mismo Lex, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que podrás sacar a flote la planta

\- Sí- Llegaron a la parte trasera de la mansión donde el chofer educadamente abría la puerta- suerte, asegúrate de divertirte

Cuando ya no pudo divisar el coche, Lex dio media vuelta y regresó a la mansión

\- Pete Ross- Susurró. Alguien que se supone también debe estar preparándose para el baile

* * *

La limusina se detuvo frente a la casa de Chloe. Clark abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar. Se veía tan atractivo y galante, se volvió tan claro para ella que a pesar de que no la amara en ese momento, valía por completo la pena esperar por él. Habían estado juntos desde la infancia y solo ahora comprendía, después de sentir la amenaza de la separación, que el amor que sentía era mucho más profundo de un simple enamoramiento de instituto.

\- Te vez preciosa

\- ¿En serio?, ¿no demasiado rosa?

\- Para nada. Además siempre estuvo entre mis sueños ir al baile con una hermosa mujer en un vestido rosado- se sonrieron el uno al otro, esto era algo que definitivamente querían recordar durante muchos años, aunque cada uno con diferente fuerza

\- ¡Oh! Esto es para ti, combina con el vestido- dijo atando el ramillete carmesí a su muñeca mientras acariciaba sus dedos

\- Es hermoso, Clark- Giro su muñeca un par de veces, este era un regalo dado por él y estaba segura de que lo guardaría como si fuera un tesoro cuando la noche terminara. Se avergonzó un poco, pero el rubor acabó resultando encantador para él- Entonces creo que debería darte el tuyo- sacó una flor blanca y la colocó en su pecho

\- Es mejor que nos apuremos, parece que se avecina una tormenta

\- Sí, tienes razón- Clark le abrió la puerta y ella entro mientras reía, todo era tan perfecto

Roger Nixon los observó marcharse, y recién entonces emprendió su camino a la granja Kent. Con un revolver en la guantera, una cámara en la mano y el disco octogonal en la otra; nadie podría detenerlo aparte que Clark, por eso tenía que asegurarse que recogiera a la chica.

\- ¿De verdad tenías ese sueño?- preguntó Chloe dentro de la limusina

\- Sí, soñé un par de veces que la esperaba en su sala mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras. Aunque creo que mi mente se inspiró en alguna película

\- Bueno tal vez deberíamos regresar a mi casa y representar ese extraño sueño tuyo

\- No- La miró directamente a los ojos- Te confieso que lo que más quiero hacer ahora es ir al baile contigo

\- Bueno, sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero te confieso que estuve tan nerviosa toda la mañana que sin darme cuenta me aliste por completo, he estado lista desde hace una hora- rio nerviosamente, ruborizándose un poco más

\- Entonces me alegró de haber venido antes de lo acordado

La limusina avanzó lentamente mientras el conductor sonreía, para un pueblo tan pequeño no era necesario apresurarse, además los dos chicos merecían un tiempo descubriendo todos los accesorios del coche.

* * *

Clark y Chloe se toparon con Lana y Whitney dentro del gimnasio. Ambas parejas habían llegado temprano y apenas había media docena de parejas aparte de ellos.

Chloe no podía dejar de sonreír, esta era la primera vez que podía decir que no sentía la atención de Clark siendo robada de ella. Se sentía bien y solo mejoraba la magnífica noche que tendrían.

En algún punto de conversación, sin embargo, Whitney llamó a Clark aparte para charlar en privado. Ambas mujeres se extrañaron, pero ninguna hizo preguntas.

\- Y dime Chloe, ¿La estas pasando bien? Te ves muy feliz

\- Lo estoy, sí. Esperé mucho tiempo que esta noche llegara y ahora no puedo dejar de sonreír

\- Me alegro mucho por ti

\- Gracias… ¡Oh! Lo siento, supongo que no estás de ánimos de ver a todos saltando de alegría en este momento. ¿Qué van a hacer Whitney y tú? Parece que van a intentar una relación a distancia

\- Whitney quiere que lo espere

\- ¿Lo harás?

\- No lo sé. Si lo dejo ir sé que sufriré mucho, pero también siento un miedo tremendo de que si no lo hago sufriré incluso más

\- Difícil decisión- La miró con comprensión, a veces era doloroso incluso hacer la decisión- Pero quiero que sepas que lo que sea que elijas seguiré siendo tu amiga y tendrás todo mi apoyo

\- Lo sé. Gracias. Tú y Clark son los mejores amigos que podría tener, y sé que estarán ahí siempre que los necesite- La sonrisa de Chloe se oscureció un poco. Ella no había mencionado a Clark, y aun así Lana asumió que él estaría cerca.

\- Tú novio está volviendo, ¿lo acompañarás a la parada de autobús?

Poco a poco más parejas llenaban el gimnasio, quitando la privacidad necesaria para que una pareja pasara sus últimos momentos juntos.

\- Todavía no es hora, creo que daremos un paseo por el instituto

Whitney rodeó a Lana con un brazo y se despidieron de la otra pareja. Lentamente retirandose del entorno festivo.

\- Qué tanto hablaron ustedes dos- dijo Chloe acariciando su rostro

\- Bueno, ya sabes. Cosas de hombres- Dijo sonriendo. El favor que le había pedido Whitney era muy personal: cuidar a su novia. La mujer de la que precisamente estaba enamorado. No sabía si lo lograría- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que luces esta noche?

\- Sí, pero los halagos siempre son bien recibidos- se aferró con un poco más de fuerza a su brazo. No importa lo que sucediera después, esta noche él era enteramente suyo

* * *

Roger Nixon retiró la manta que cubría la nave en el refugio de los Kent con toda la firmeza que podía reunir de su cuerpo tembloroso. Cámara en mano fotografió varias veces el fuselaje, o al menos lo que él creía que era fuselaje. Quería una vista clara de un antes y un después de colocar el disco. Con cada paso que daba alrededor agradecía a los cielos el haber intentado extorsionar a Lex Luthor, ¿Cómo sino vendría a una pueblo tan alejado de la mano de Dios o tendría siquiera la oportunidad de robar el octógono de su escritorio?

\- Bebé, me vas a hacer un hombre inmensamente rico- susurró mientras acariciaba la lisa superficie

Se acercó un poco más para que la luz de la cámara alumbrara la hendidura octogonal de la nave cuando de su bolsillo, tal vez por la posición en la que se encontraba, el disco salió disparado. Dio tres vueltas a escasos centímetros de la hendidura y girando sobre su eje, como si fuera un perro preparándose para dormir, se fundió con la nave.

Nixon dio varios pasos atrás asustado, pero no por ello dejo de golpear varias veces el disparador. Esto era enorme, cambiaría por completo la historia. El nombre Roger Nixon sería recordado por innumerables años como la primera persona en tener pruebas de vida extraterrestre.

La programación de la nave sin embargo no se preocupaba por él. Lentamente recorrió sus órdenes originales.

Protege a Kal-el

Encuentra a Kal-el

Informa a Kal-el de su misión

Solo tres mandatos simples, en ese orden de prioridad. El resto de su programación consistía en cómo reaccionar a gran cantidad de complicaciones presentes en el espacio profundo y cómo enlazarse a los vestigios de conciencia en las cuevas. Eso último tendría que esperar, lo más importante era encontrarlo.

La nave giro como una peonza hasta que su borde puntiagudo apuntó como una brújula hacia el instituto de Smallville. Justo en ese momento Martha y Jonathan entraron al refugio, un aviso de tornado acaba de ser emitido por el servicio meteorológico. La nave entonces giro bruscamente hacia ellos, "protege a Kal-el" no solo significaba físicamente. Ponderó un segundo antes de emitir un pulso que arrojó a todos hacia atrás, la salud de Martha Kent también era importante.

Nixon fue el primero en levantarse. Casi a gatas se arrastró hacia la entrada. Tenía una buena idea de lo protectores que eran los Kent y no tenía ningún deseo de quedarse. Jonathan fue el segundo, invirtió valiosos segundos en comprobar que su esposa respirara, y luego de despertar la besó y salió en persecución de Nixon.

* * *

Simultáneamente en el baile, Chloe se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Aquello era tan perfecto: Las luces, la música, Clark rodeando su cintura y bailando una de sus canciones favoritas, la cual por cierto acababa de subir hasta el primer puesto. Todo era en una palabra maravilloso, había pasado tanto tiempo queriendo liberarse de la máscara de mejor amiga, y esta noche su oportunidad por fin había llegado.

Clark, si bien no sentía todo eso con la misma intensidad, se sentía cómodo y feliz de ver su radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro. No le había mentido, se veía hermosa. En un momento de debilidad pensó en Lana; y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que, a pesar de que hubiera sido varias veces más feliz yendo al baile con ella, se habría sentido tan nervioso que es posible que no lo hubiera disfrutado.

Con Chloe en cambio no había preocupación, se sentía tan cómodo tenerla entre sus brazos, ver en su expresión que ella lo quería y lo aceptaría sin importar lo que pasara. Lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante, inconscientemente también la atrajo hacia él. Como si el coro fuera una señal sus labios se juntaron. Solo duró unos pocos segundos antes que los interrumpieran, pero por esos pocos segundos Clark sintió que el peso de sus poderes, el hecho que no fuera humano y que nunca podría tener una familia se levantaba de sus hombros. Tal vez, solo tal vez, fuera Chloe la que necesitaba en su vida.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Alto la música, por favor! ¡Disculpen un segundo ¿pueden prestarme su atención por favor?! Gracias ¡El servicio meteorológico emitió una advertencia de tornado, parece que tres de ellos se dirigen a Smallville! ¡Por favor mantengan la calma! ¡Los tornados pasaran al sur de aquí, pero por su propia seguridad nadie podrá abandonar el gimnasio!

\- ¿La estación de autobuses no está en el sur?- Clark preguntó con consternación

\- No te preocupes, Lana ya debe estar en casa. La llamaré desde mi celular

Clark apretó con fuerza la mano de Chloe. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y por lo repentino de la situación solo atinó a seguirla hasta su abrigo.

\- Está sonando, no te preocupes. Pronto… ¡Lana! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡No te escucho!

Pero Clark no luchó por escuchar su voz a través del ruido, el ruido de por sí le brindó toda la información que necesitaba: un viento increíblemente violento.

En un segundo se encontraba a cuatrocientos metros del instituto, corriendo más rápido de lo que nunca había corrido. La nave también aceleró. Acababa de salir del refugio y lo que debería ser una trayectoria recta se volvió curva mientras perseguía a su propietario.

Por cada segundo que pasaba Clark sentía su pulso saltando cada vez más frenéticamente. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Lana huyendo del tornado. Pero una parte de él sabía muy bien que ya podría haberla perdido.

Apenas notó que algo parecía perseguirlo. Tal vez por tener la mente centrada en Lana no le trastornó tanto que fuera su nave. Sin detenerse ni a pestañear continuó corriendo hacia el tornado, usó su visión de rayos X y sintió que el corazón se le salía por la garganta cuando la vio acurrucada en su camioneta a más de treinta metros de altura.

\- ¡LANA!

Dio un salto y casi simultáneamente entraron tanto él como la nave a los turbulentos vientos.

Clark fue arrojado de un lado a otro, chocó por lo menos una docena de veces con diferentes objetos y por primera vez se sintió tan impotente físicamente.

\- ¡LANAAA!

Con un rugido los vientos parecieron debilitarse y volverse sumisos durante unos valiosos instantes en los que sus dedos alcanzaron la puerta del coche. Y entonces levantó la vista. Suspendida ahí, sin parecer obedecer las leyes de la física, la nave empezó a brillar. Solo se había abierto una tercera parte antes que una roca del tamaño de su cabeza y de un toxico color verde chocara justo encima del octógono.

Si hubiera tenido alguna fuerza sobrante estaba seguro que la usaría para cubrirse los oídos. Aquello debía ser el chillido más espantoso que jamás un animal podría emitir. La nave se cerró de inmediato protegiendo el mensaje que guardaba y en un mar de electricidad el disco salió disparado a quien sabe dónde.

Clark tuvo tiempo de ver la nave precipitarse contra un almacén a lo lejos antes de que la implacable naturaleza empezara a arrancar trozos de la camioneta.

\- ¡LANAAA!

Volvió a rugir y por segunda vez ganó un poco de control sobre la situación. Con todo a su alrededor desmoronándose abrasó a la asustada chica como si fuera lo más frágil y valioso de su mundo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Este capitulo y el siguiente bien podrían ser tomados como un prólogo. La historia se llama "Ligeramente Diferente" así que tenía que escribir por lo menos un capítulo donde las diferencias con la serie fueran casi imperceptibles; y como el capítulo VORTEX y TORNADO son dos partes del mismo... Si no quieres leer lo que ya viste en la serie sería bueno saltarte directo al tercer cap de este fanfic**


	2. Tornado

Clark esquivó a las personas que caminaban frenéticamente en sentido contrario. Los llantos y gemidos de sufrimiento, tanto de los heridos como de sus familias, lo atormentaban con una angustia solo superada al recordar que la sangre en sus manos le pertenecía a la mujer que amaba.

Con sumo cuidado se obligó a colocarla en una camilla, no podía evitar pensar que estaría más a salvo en sus brazos.

Abrumado como estaba no podía dejar de culparse por no llegar a tiempo, por distraerse con la nave, por no haberla abrasado con más fuerza, e incluso por no haber previsto el tornado.

El corte de casi seis pulgadas de largo se extendía por su estómago, y al final de este: un trozo de metal que se había escabullido entre las aberturas de su abrazo.

Pidió ayuda a gritos. El sangrado no era abundante, pero no mostraba indicios de detenerse.

Puso sus ojos en la doctora acercándose con un estetoscopio y volvió a pedir ayuda. Ella sacó un linterna y comprobó sus pupilas antes de presionar el área de su abdomen para frenar la hemorragia.

\- No es profundo, necesita sutura pero estará bien. Necesito que rellene una forma…- volteó, pero para entonces ya estaba hablando sola

Clark aceleró hacia la granja mientras contenía el aliento. El recuerdo de la nave volando detrás de él trajo a su mente la visión del refugio colapsado. Y con sus padres sin dónde ponerse a salvo del tornado…

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Gritó mientras irrumpía en el refugio

No era un cráter. Pero eso no lo tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. Buscó señales de quemadura en las paredes de madera y en el suelo, y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al ver a su madre desmayada.

Martha, quien había estado entrando y saliendo de la inconciencia, se aferró a su hijo mientras pronunciaba palabras inconexas acerca de Jonathan, Nixon y la nave. Solo cuando Clark propuso llevarla a un hospital reunió suficiente fuerza para informarle la historia completa así como sus más profundos miedos.

\- Tranquila mamá, sé dónde la nave se estrelló. Puedo recuperarla en cualquier momento. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es buscar a papá

\- No Clark, tu padre arriesgó su vida para proteger esta familia. Ve a buscar la nave. Tu padre no debe haber ido muy lejos, yo lo buscaré- En su voz frágil Martha supo infundir suficiente autoridad de madre. Clark luchó en vano intentando convencerla de que su padre era más importante; pero ante el recordatorio de que podría recuperar la nave en tan solo unos minutos, y el creciente sentimiento de estar perdiendo tiempo valioso, tuvo que ceder.

\- Por favor no hables de él como si no lo volviéramos a ver. Volveré lo más rápido que pueda- dijo y el mundo se volvió a desdibujar.

Martha asintió mientras el viento característico de la super velocidad golpeaba su rostro. Observó sus alrededores y fijando dirección hacia donde supuso Nixon huiría empezó a caminar con una ligera cojera.

Clark entró de un salto al almacén Allen a través de un agujero en el techo. No fue difícil hallar lo que buscaba, aparte de la nave ningún otro objeto había dañado el inmueble. Solo tenía que seguir el rastro de destrucción.

Un montón de cajitas pequeñas y plástico de burbujas quemado estaban esparcidos por todos lados alrededor de la nave.

Levantó sus casi seiscientos kilos sobre sus hombros e inició un "trote" hacia la granja. Al minuto se detuvo y arrojó el objeto con toda su fuerza hacia adelante. Luego se volvió sobre sus pasos y pateando el suelo borró las profundas huellas que había dejado.

Regresó casi media hora después a la granja y encontró a su madre hablando con el equipo de rescate. No pudo soportar confrontarla sabiendo que esto era su culpa, y activando su visión de rayos X empezó trazar círculos alrededor del refugio. Finalmente, con el sol a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte, se arrodilló en el granero sosteniendo su cabeza que martillaba debido al cansancio.

\- ¡Clark! ¡Dios santo! ¡¿Dónde has estado?!- Gritó su madre mientras dejaba caer los mapas que traía

\- Buscando a papá. He estado viendo a través de todo lo que podía ocultarlo por horas, me arden los ojos. Todo esto es mi culpa

\- Oh cariño. No podrías haber evitado el tornado

\- Pero sí fue culpa mía que papá persiguiera a Nixon- dijo levantándose- solo vine a buscar una linterna. No te preocupes por la nave, la enterré en nuestro campo

Martha extendió una mano, pero la retrayó rápidamente.

\- Clark, esto no es tu culpa. Y cuando encontremos a tu padre, estoy segura que a él no le gustaría que pensaras eso- Besó a su hijo en la frente y le pidió que tuviera cuidado. A veces solo se podía obtener una pizca de paz a través de un trabajo arduo- Así que incluso si solo es por él, intenta alejar esos pensamientos de tu mente. No puedes cambiar quien eres

Clark se limpió las lágrimas y asintió.

El temor que sentía desde que salvó a Lana no había dejado de crecer. Recordó a Cassandra Carver y como le había mostrado visiones de él rodeado por decenas de lapidas de todos los que conocía, y ahora con su padre desaparecido… si no lo había podido encontrar usando sus dones, entonces con total seguridad la linterna que tenía entre sus manos no ayudaría en nada. Pero tenía que mantenerse en movimiento, era la única forma en que su mente se alejaba aunque sea un poco de los escenarios trágicos y le permitía guardar esperanza.

Buscar a su padre como si fuera cualquier otro sobreviviente no había funcionado, él no fue alcanzado por el tornado por un descuido o mientras huía. No, lo había hecho mientras perseguía a alguien. Tal vez necesitara cambiar de enfoque. Buscar el auto de Nixon o el lugar donde se hospedaba… Se detuvo de repente. ¡Nixon! Desde el principio buscó a su padre como si el tornado fuera lo único que hubiera podido alejarlo de su familia. Pero no era así. Si Nixon de alguna forma se había llevado a su padre con la intención de hacerle confesar…

\- ¡Maldición!- Su padre bien podría estar ahora mismo inconsciente en alguna bodega de Metrópolis… o peor.

Golpeó con fuerza un árbol haciendo volar una gran cantidad de astillas. No debía dejar que su mente regresara a los resultados trágicos.

Escuchó el motor de un auto en el camino hacia la granja. Recién entonces tomó conciencia que desde que salió del granero había estado caminando con lentitud incluso para una persona normal. El auto se detuvo a un par de metros y de él bajo Lex, el corte en su ceja era cubierto por una pequeña porción de gasa.

\- ¡Clark! Me encontré más temprano con tu madre en el hospital. Me contó lo que pasó

\- Lo he buscado en todos lados, no sé si podré encontrarlo- dijo antes de avanzar hacia el bosque, revisaría ahí antes de pedir ayuda a Chloe con lo de Nixon.

Lex vaciló. Todas las personas en el pueblo habían sido afectadas por el tornado y no era justo para Clark escuchar los problemas de otro. Pero al mismo tiempo Clark era su amigo. Su único verdadero amigo.

\- Durante la tormenta mi padre resultó herido de gravedad- dijo, y esperó que Clark respondiera algo. Cualquier cosa

\- Lo lamento, Lex ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

\- No. Está en manos del Doctor- Decir la siguiente frase era mucho más difícil que la anterior. Tal vez por comparar su actitud con la bondad habitual de los Kent, ofreciendo ayuda incluso cuando estaban en problemas- Hubo un momento durante la tormenta en que tuve la capacidad de decidir si mi padre vivía o moría. Te juro que en serio lo dudé- su voz se quebró un poco- Pensé que mi vida sería más sencilla sin él en ella

\- Lo importante es la decisión que tomaste- Clark dijo después de pensarlo un rato. Su primera opción había sido confortarlo preguntándole que decisión tomaría si tuviera que elegir ahora, pero una parte de él se asustó de la respuesta que obtendría

\- No. Mi padre no entiende de perdón. Lo ve como una debilidad. A sus ojos no escogí entre la vida y la muerte. Escogí y la entre ser débil o ser fuerte. Y escogí mal

\- Escoger la vida nunca es escoger mal

\- Gracias

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Ayudar a un amigo a buscar a su padre. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Clark regresó a sus pensamientos anteriores. Tal vez fuera un error involucrar a Lex en vez de Chloe. Aunque la verdad era que no sabría decidir cuál de los dos era más persistente cuando algo captaba su interés. Pero si algo era seguro era que con Lex obtendría resultados más rápido.

\- Mi madre dice que papá salió del refugio porque Nixon estaba rondando la casa. A lo mejor podrían estar juntos, ¿puedes conseguir su placa o su número de teléfono?

\- Sí. Su placa puede tardar un poco. Pero su número es sencillo, solo tengo que llamar a unos amigos del Inquisidor

Unos minutos después ambos se adentraban en el bosque. Clark guiando el camino con la linterna mientras Lex intentaba averiguar un número que estaba en sus contactos hace semanas.

\- ¡Lex! Mira esto

Lex levantó la vista y estuvo a punto de echar por la borda sus mentiras, Jonathan Kent podía estar en verdadero gran peligro.

\- Ya no es necesario buscar su matrícula. Este es su auto. Si Nixon escapó de tu padre en dirección a su coche, tal vez estén cerca de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es su auto?

\- Lo vi fuera del Talón. Me pareció extraño que alguien condujera algo así en Smallville

El celular de Lex recibió un mensaje. Su padre acababa de estabilizarse.

\- Ya tengo su número- Tragó saliva y pasando rápidamente a contactos llamó a Roger Nixon

\- ¿Hola?- preguntaron al otro lado de la línea al cabo de varios intentos de llamada

\- ¿Señor Kent?

\- ¿Lex?

* * *

Una ambulancia esperaba pacientemente mientras los bomberos empujaban la casa móvil, cuidando siempre de no causar un derrumbe en la cripta subterránea. Jonathan Kent había sido encontrado. Martha había estado toda la mañana hablando con su esposo a través del celular y a Lex no podía importarle menos la cuenta que tendría que pagar a fin de mes.

También había llegado un coche de la policía. Roger Nixon estaba muerto. Una gran cantidad de tierra lo había sepultado y Jonathan había encontrado el cuerpo mientras cavaba en busca del celular.

\- ¡Jonathan!- Martha gritó cuando lo vio saliendo de la cripta por su propio pie

Abrazó a su esposa y la beso repetidamente en el rostro. Cuando por fin se separó de ella abrazó a su hijo antes de que lo llamaran para hacerle un chequeo médico.

\- Papá es todo un superviviente

\- Sí. Me alegro que todo esté bien ahora- dijo sonriente su madre. Y al parecer no pudo ocultar su alegría mientras apretaba el paso hacia la ambulancia. Lo que más quería era estar al lado de su pareja

Clark sonrió. Todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad.

\- Me enteré en el Talón. Me alegra que encontraran a tu padre- dijo Chloe avisando de su presencia con el toque en su hombro

\- Sí. Gracias- dijo mientras recibía su abrazo- Oh. Y Chloe, lamento no haberte llamado desde el baile. Es solo que con toda la búsqueda…

\- No te preocupes, Clark. No te han dicho que un tornado es una de las tres razones válidas por las que puedes dejar a una chica en el baile

Empezaron a caminar por los alrededores, cada uno contando su propia perspectiva de los sucesos. Clark mostró indecisión, pero al final hizo caso del consejo de Lex y habló mientras llegaban a un claro- De todas maneras quiero compensarte. Podríamos ver una película en mi casa. Te invitaría al cine, pero el único cine del pueblo era el Talón, y cerró hace dos años

\- En realidad estaba pensando… tal vez sería mejor si solo fuéramos amigos, es decir, nuestra amistad es demasiado importante como para que la arriesguemos por algo más complicado- dijo rápidamente, como si lo hubiera practicado. Aun así se quedó observando el rostro de Clark, esperando ver cuál era su reacción

Clark parpadeó un par de veces en confusión. De lo poco que le había contado Pete, Chloe tenía un interés por él que iba mucho más allá de unos pocos meses. Y por la forma en la que ella trataba de mantener su sonrisa sin temblar era obvio que estaba forzándose a decirlo.

También recordó el consejo que Lex le había dado sobre mujeres. No estaba seguro de querer tener una relación con Chloe, pero una cita no parecía para nada desagradable. Además no haría daño intentar explorar ese camino. Recordó el beso que compartieron durante el baile. Se había sentido bien. Y bueno, las pocas veces que había hecho caso de los consejos de Lex ciertamente había conseguido cierto éxito con Lana.

\- Sí, claro. Puede ser una buena idea- dijo, consiente que si insistía abiertamente podría asustarla

\- ¿En serio lo crees?- Chloe dijo con decepción. Clark se preguntó cómo no había notado estos gestos durante tantos años de amistad

\- Sí. Entonces, como amigos, me preguntaba si querías venir a ver una película en mi casa. Te invitaría al cine, pero el único cine del pueblo era el Talón y cerró hace dos años

\- Ehmm, sí- dijo parpadeando, un poco confundida por el rumbo de la conversación- Por supuesto. Puede ser mi despedida antes de adentrarme en las aventuras del internado del Planeta

\- Te voy a extrañar- dijo abrazándola, notando de reojo que su padre recibía el visto bueno del paramédico

\- Tengo que empezar a empacar. Entonces… te veo ¿mañana?- preguntó Chloe

\- A las ocho- Y cuando ella ya se había dado la vuelta, añadió- Oh, y Chloe. Nuestra amistad nunca podría estar en peligro. Ni siquiera si intentáramos algo más

Ella le sonrió y siguió caminando, intentando ocultar como su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Para nada eso era un rechazo. Aunque fuera como amigos y por motivo de su partida a Metrópolis, serian solo ellos dos… a solas… y de noche.

* * *

Una vez que Jonathan terminó de recibir las indicaciones del paramédico caminó hacia Clark con ayuda de su esposa. Le había dicho que no era necesario, que se encontraba bien. Pero Martha insistió y no tenía el corazón de ir en contra de los deseos de su mujer.

\- Papá. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Después de un baño, creo que sí

\- Me alegra que no tuvieras que… ya sabes, matar a Nixon- dijo Clark incómodo. No podía dejar de reprocharse el estar "feliz" de que un hombre muriera

\- Cuando desperté dentro de la cripta todo estaba a oscuras y lo único que podía pensar era que Nixon de alguna forma había escapado mientras estaba inconsciente. No supe que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí hasta que empezó a sonar el celular- Su madre y él se dieron cuenta de que él también se reprochaba por alegrarse de la muerte de alguien

\- Pero ahora todo está bien. El secreto de Clark está a salvo- Dijo Martha confortando a su esposo

\- ¿Qué hay de la nave? No sé qué pasó después de que me fuera

\- Yo me desmayé. Pero Clark dice que la vio perder el control en el tornado- sintiendo como Jonathan se alarmaba, Martha se apresuró a contar el resto- No te preocupes, Clark la ocultó en los campos. Anoche la llevó de vuelta al refugio. Pero la pieza faltante está otra vez perdida

\- No importa- Jonathan hizo un ademán y sacó de su bolsillo trasero una cinta de video, antes de volverla a guardar. Martha se reprendió de no haber pensado en las pruebas de Nixon- lo encontré mientras buscaba el teléfono. ¿Saben? Me sorprendió que Lex fuera el que llamaba. Estuve tentado a colgar

\- No es lo crees papá. Le pedí que llamara al Inquisidor e hiciera averiguaciones

\- No lo sé Clark. Me resulta sospechoso que un reportero viniera a Smallville por un motivo que no involucrara a los Luthor

\- Lo que debes recordar es que fue gracias a Lex que te pudimos encontrar tan rápido

Jonathan cedió. No podía negar eso.

Lex escogió ese momento para acercarse a saludar. Jonathan dudó un rato, pero al final dio las gracias a Lex y con un apretón de manos prometieron darse un nuevo comienzo. Martha sonrió, sin el permanente rechazo hacia una amistad de Clark, ambos podrían fortalecer un poco más el vínculo padre hijo en la familia.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Y con este capítulo finaliza el "prólogo". Los datos a tomar en cuenta son que empieza a existir una relación entre Clark y Chloe, pero esta no está basada en fuertes sentimientos (al menos de parte de él) así que podría tornarse hacia algo no muy bonito de ver.**

 **Pete no tendrá oportunidad de descubrir el secreto de Clark y así lo mantendré ya que quiero que Clark resuelva los problemas por sí mismo, y sinceramente no sé muy bien como utilizar al personaje.**

 **El siguiente capitulo será bastante largo debido a que por fin se verá cómo la historia ha sido cambiada por el efecto mariposa, y eso se puede ver en que el título del capitulo no coincide con el título de la serie.**


	3. Rojo Vivo

Lana no pudo evitar reírse de la torpeza de Clark.

Hace un par de días se le había ocurrido filmar una video-carta para Whitney. El plan era ser reconfortante y hasta divertido, Whitney se lo merecía.

Y para eso requería de la participación de todos sus amigos… y no solo ella intentando llenar veinte minutos de la aburrida vida atendiendo el Talón. El entrenamiento había sido muy duro para él y ahora que lo embarcaron la necesitaba más que nunca… a ella y a todo el apoyo que pudiera brindarle.

 **-** Vamos Clark, solo di lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza

Clark abrió repetidamente la boca, pero apenas pudo pronunciar algo que sonaba parecido a una "ah". Realmente no era tan cercano a Whitney.

\- ¿Hollywood vino a Smallville y no estaba enterado?- bromeó Pete unos metros atrás. Con una mano en el hombro de Clark hizo notar su intención de regalarle unos minutos para tranquilizarse.

Clark recién pudo normalizar su respiración cuando los ojos de Lana se alejaron de él

\- Estábamos filmando un video para Whitney, ¿Por qué tan feliz?- preguntó Clark, al notar el brillante humor de su amigo, es decir, más brillante de lo normal

\- Te estaba buscando. Espero que recordaras traer el dinero, porque estoy a punto de ahorrarnos trescientos dólares- dijo mientras volteaba hacia la cámara- ¿Puedo intentarlo?

\- Por supuesto- Lana levantó la cámara- Whitney y tú eran del mismo equipo de futbol, estoy segura de que se alegrará de verte

Pete se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y ajustó su voz para parecerse a un conductor de noticiero con quince tazas de café encima.

\- El pueblo se reconstruye después del tornado, experimentamos la más fuerte ola de calor en décadas y la venta de los recuerdos de fin de semestre se adelantaron a la primera semana de clases. Espero que estés bien y que regreses pronto. Posdata: el equipo de futbol está a dos derrotas de levantar un altar y suplicarle al tío Sam que te traiga de vuelta- luego se volvió a Clark y con un aire arrogante le palmeó el hombro - así es como se hace

\- Estuvo increíble- rio Lana. Pete se despidió prometiendo a Clark guardarle un lugar en la fila- ¿lo intentarás de nuevo?

\- Ehm… ¿podría ser más tarde? La clase va a empezar pronto y ahora mismo no sé qué decirle a Whitney

\- Por supuesto. Pásate por el café más tarde- Lana asintió mientras se alejaba

\- ¡Ahí estaré!- Exclamó. Luego se giró y caminó con dirección a Pete. Todavía con la sonrisa en los labios. Quien lo hubiera imaginado: el año pasado apenas podía acercársele sin tropezar y mírenlo ahora, una cita con Lana Lang… como amigos, claro

\- Algunas cosas nunca cambian- una vocecilla a su derecha interrumpió su monólogo interno

Clark agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. Pero Chloe era más pequeña que él y, tan cerca como estaban, no pudo esquivar sus ojos inquisitivos.

\- Quería que la ayudara en su video carta, yo no…

\- Esta bien Clark- giró los ojos mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba al tumulto de gente

No era realista esperar que superara al amor de su vida de la noche a la mañana. No con todo el verano viendo a Lana cada que se le antojaba un café… no mientras que tenía que sufrir tres horas de un tedioso viaje en camioneta para verla a ella. Pero esperaba que superara su amor de infancia algún día… de preferencia pronto

\- ¿Y? ¿No me merezco un abrazo?- reclamó, intentando ignorar su mirada de cachorro

Clark captó el intento por cambiar el tema. Sintió vergüenza por reaccionar de una forma tan penosa y levantó a Chloe en un caluroso abrazo- Te extrañé mucho- admitió mientras olía sin querer su cabello

La tristeza de Chloe se borró al sentir solo sus puntillas tocando el piso. Era paradójico como se sentía tan a salvo cuando él demostraba una fuerza tan superior a la suya.

Clark la soltó cinco segundos más tarde de lo que debería haber durado un abrazo entre simples amigos. Lentamente, fijándose que sus ojos reflejaban ansia de algo más. Pero no podía hacer eso. No antes de que aclararan cómo había cambiado su relación. Se lamentó un poco por ese acuerdo tácito de ignorar durante todo el verano lo que había pasado en la granja.

Fue una simple cita. También fue su manera de compensar el fallido baile que tuvieron. Pero por sobre todo fue una oportunidad para averiguar si podían ser más que amigos. Por desgracia los dos fueron demasiado cobardes como para afrontar de frente una pregunta como esa.

En el baile pudieron haber seguido la corriente. Entrar como simples amigos y salir como pareja. Sin complicaciones ni necesidad de una confesión de amor.

Pero en el granero, de noche y a solas… habían caído en el camino fácil e ignoraron por completo el beso que habían tenido. Actuaron sólo como amigos, y nunca antes "actuaron" tuvo un significado más literal.

Fue en el último momento. Prácticamente cuando ella estaba por subirse a su auto, cuando él reunió valor y se animó a repetir un poco de lo que tuvieron en el baile.

\- Pete nos está esperando

\- Sí. Tienes razón

\- Así que, Pete. ¿Qué te tiene tan emocionado?- cuestionó Clark adelantándose. Detrás de ellos un círculo de unas ocho personas hablaban animadamente. Los hombres demasiado concentrados en ligar con las animadoras como para notar que habían usurpado su lugar en la fila

\- La compañía joyera decidió adelantar la compra de los anillos de graduación. También redujo el precio casi a la mitad

Debía ser una gran noticia, pero de los tres solo Clark y Pete estaban felices. Clark porque de esta forma no tendría que soportar los regaños de su padre, y Pete porque podría llevar a Érica Fox a comer algo que no fuera pizza.

\- Acabo de llegar de Metrópolis esta mañana. Apenas traje veinte dólares

\- Qué pena Chloe. Solo atienden hoy, la mayoría de las sortijas se perdieron en el tornado

Provocado por la desanimada mirada de Chloe, Clark envolvió su brazo en sus hombros y la atrajo más hacia el centro del grupo

\- No te preocupes. Entre los dos podemos prestarte para comprar uno más para ti, ¿verdad Pete?

\- Claro, no hay ningún problema

La fila avanzó. Clark entregó el dinero de los tres y firmó una lista antes que le dieran una caja rojo satín. Lo mismo para con Pete y Chloe.

Chloe se puso el anillo apenas se lo entregaron, a pesar de su rostro imperturbable estaba realmente feliz por haber llegado a tiempo. Tal vez por eso no notó como el brazo de su amigo era invadido por media docena de venas rojas, ni tampoco la germinación de una semilla de maldad y soberbia en sus ojos.

Nadie tenía la capacidad de notarlo, pero en ese instante el destino sufrió un pequeño desvío. Apenas unos cuantos grados de su curso natural.

Y a diferencia de los cientos de desvíos que ocurrían a diario alrededor del mundo, esta vez el destino no tenía la capacidad de corregirse a sí mismo.

Después de todo, a pesar que la apariencia externa de Clark no sufrió cambios evidentes, una gran parte de su actitud, personalidad y voluntad quedó dormida mientras que el resto fue amplificada más allá de lo que era saludable. Qué podía afectar más el destino de alguien que otra persona prácticamente tomara control de tus acciones.

Se sintió seguro y sin nada en el planeta que tuviera capacidad de detenerlo. Tan poderoso como nunca hubiera imaginado.

¡Incluso el tornado, que lo había sacudido como un muñeco de trapo, podía ser fácilmente aplastado ahora!

El timbre lo sacó de su propio mundo. Pete lo volvió a palmear en el hombro para que reaccionara y caminaron a los salones.

Con Pete y Chloe al frente poniéndose al día, Clark se quedó atrás. Frunció un poco el ceño, se sintió ofendido por no estar al frente del grupo. Pero, cuando vio cómo su amiga contoneaba las caderas involuntariamente, tuvo que suprimir la burla por esos pensamientos. Y simultáneamente, la súbita sensación de que había desaprovechado tantas oportunidades.

\- …y como todos los años la señora Kowalski abrirá su clase con una prehistórica película de sexo

\- El pueblo debe modernizarse ¿Te lo contó tu hermano?- manifestó no como comentario, sino como si fuera natural que el pueblo debiera obedecerlo

\- Mi padre

Clark rio. Una risa baja y burlesca, pero todavía amigable. Ambos hombres se sentaron al frente. Más atrás Chloe inició un cuchicheo con Lana.

El desorden previo a clase apenas había comenzado cuando una mujer, que bien podría ganarse la vida como modelo u actriz, acalló todo el ruido solo con su presencia. En especial el provocado por los hombres.

\- Alguna vez he dicho que mi sueño era ser maestro de biología- bromeo Clark, dejando a amigo con su propia frase en la punta de la lengua.

Lana se rio y Chloe giró lo ojos hacia atrás mientras ambas compartían el mismo pensamiento: "un hombre, sea quien sea, sigue siendo un hombre"

\- Muy buenos días a todos. Soy la señorita Atkins. Seré su nueva maestra de biología, salud y…-hizo una pausa mientras se agachaba al bajar la tela de proyección-…desarrollo humano

Desde la parte de atrás un muchacho con poca timidez soltó un silbido largo y agudo.

Clark alzó las cejas mientras encendía su super velocidad y todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba. El fino vestido de su profesora se quedó suspendido por varios segundos dejado a la vista buena parte de sus muslos.

Desirée terminó de preparar el proyector y esperó a que empezara la película antes de ir a la parte trasera. Lentamente se limpió el sudor del cuello con los dedos, meticulosamente observando a cada uno de los varones de su clase.

Más de la mitad de ellos habían volteado a verla aunque sea una vez, unos cuantos más atrevidos se giraban por cada pocos minutos mientras simulaban buscar algo en sus mochilas. Pero unos le resultaron simples, otros un tanto cobardes. Ninguno captó su interés por mucho tiempo.

Ninguno. Hasta que lo vio. Sintió un inofensivo estremecimiento cuando no retiró su mirada. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y sentía la atención que ponía a sus piernas, sus caderas y el resto del cuerpo; empezó a inquietarse. Nadie debería poder se tan desafiante con ella, no por tanto tiempo ni a tan corta distancia.

Sin embargo, se repitió, "ella era Desirée Atkins" y supo reaccionar con serenidad. Calmadamente señaló al frente y el chico se volteó no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa plagada de atrevimiento.

Se relajó un poco y, luego de varios minutos de lucha contra una aprensión instintiva, decidió que él fuera su chivo expiatorio. Era bastante atractivo, y lo suficientemente rebelde como para que fuera divertido jugar con él.

Clark, por otro lado, sentía cómo la confianza en su interior crecía conforme más tiempo pasara. Sabía muy bien que al inicio de la clase no se hubiera atrevido a usar sus rayos X sobre la señorita Atkins, pero ahora… ahora estaba considerando seriamente raptarla usando su velocidad. Lo que sucedería después de eso… digamos que su confianza necesitaba crecer durante unos minutos más. Por lo menos en este momento ya era lo suficientemente grande como para no frenar su imaginación. Ni siquiera intentó contenerse cuando sintió sus ojos arder.

\- ¡Fuego!

\- ¡Dios mío! Bien, retírense con calma. Dejen aquí sus cosas- Ordenó Desirée mientras se disponía a salir también. Pero, notando como Clark se quedaba sentado, se acercó y lo instó a seguirla- Tú también, no te quedes ahí. Es peligroso

Clark se levantó con mucha calma. Miro a su maestra con una sonrisa sarcástica y caminó hacia el extintor.

\- Muy muy peligroso…

Desirée Atkins tuvo un escalofrío.

* * *

Pete y Clark veían asombrados como Lex besaba a su nueva profesora de biología, quien por lo que acababan de enterarse, pronto también sería la nueva señora Luthor.

Clark suspiró burlándose de sí mismo. En nombre de su amistad con Lex era mejor no volver a ver a través de la ropa de Desirée. Pero no fue una promesa, fue solo algo que se le pasó por la cabeza, una simple reflexión sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

Al fin y al cabo no era su culpa, no sabía que ella le pertenecía a Lex.

\- Alguna vez he dicho que mi sueño era ser un millonario calvo- murmuro en un tono bajo para que solo Pete lo oyera

\- ¿Qué no era cuidar la granja junto a Lana?

Clark hizo un gesto incómodo y pensativo. Estaba a punto de responder cuando por accidente la vio hablando con una porrista entre los camiones de bomberos. ¡Claro, todavía estaba Lana!

\- ¿Sabes Pete? Creo que daré una vuelta. Tengo algo de lo que ocuparme

Antes que Pete pudiera voltearse para despedirlo, sin que nadie notara cómo, Clark ya se encontraba a un par de metros de Lana.

\- ¡Lana!

Ella se giró y su sonrisa se iluminó mientras saludaba a Clark con una voz un tanto curiosa.

\- ¿Clark? ¿Ocurre algo? No te vi hasta que todos habían salido

\- Me quedé para apagar el fuego

\- Oh Dios, ¿Estas bien?- Lana se llevó la mano a la boca en un gracioso movimiento, otro adorable gesto que tanto le gustaba

\- No te preocupes por eso, fue algo sin importancia

La forma de decir "sin importancia" fue tan ligera como si acabara de decir que limpió el polvo de su escritorio. Las esquinas de la boca de Lana se levantaran en señal de comicidad ante su despreocupación y de tranquilidad por su bienestar.

Clark fue muy directo y sin perder más tiempo preguntó:

\- Lana, acerca de nuestra cita en el Talón me preguntaba si podríamos cambiar el lugar

Lana, al igual que la mayoría de las personas en Smallville, tendía a ser muy servicial y asintió sin detenerse a analizar con cuidado su insinuación.

\- Claro ¿Dónde podría ser?

\- Estaba pensando en las caballerizas, habrá luna llena en la noche. Después de la boda de Lex

\- Buena idea, pero… la boda de Lex acabará tarde y será muy noche ¿no crees? Además estará oscuro y no podré grabar bien

\- En realidad estaba pensando que podríamos ocupar ese tiempo en otros asuntos. Asuntos más privados

Lana quiso decir algo, pero luego de trastabillar en dos ocasiones decidió primero apagar por completo la cámara y guardarla en su mochila. En lo profundo de sus pensamientos encontró cierta semejanza entre ese gesto y voltear la foto de alguien para no sentir su mirada.

Intentó ganar un poco de tiempo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero en cuanto alzó la vista y se encontró con esa expresión orgullosa e intimidantemente sus palabras volvieron a temblar.

\- Vaya, Clark, pues… no sé qué decir

\- Vamos Lana, sé que tienes sentimientos por mí. Estoy más que seguro. Creo que es hora que ambos aceptemos la verdad

\- ¿Verdad?

\- Sí - se acercó en un solo paso y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios empezaron a rozarse

El cuerpo de Clark y el camión de bomberos ocultaron perfectamente lo que sucedía de cualquier entrometido. Esa fragilidad en su respiración, ese pequeño movimiento de su rostro acercándose a él. Clark nunca había estado tan seguro de algo.

\- Me dirías entonces la verdad de lo que pasó el día del tornado, ¿verdad?- En cierta forma Lana no sabía por qué preguntó eso. Tal vez era solo que cuando relacionaba la palabra "verdad" con "Clark Kent", por inercia surgían "secreto" y durante el último par de meses "tornado". En realidad ni siquiera era necesario que él respondiera. Si continuaba y la hubiera besado, Lana habría puesto solo una resistencia simbólica

Su relación con Whitney había mermado mucho durante las vacaciones, e incluso antes de eso. Tal vez fuera la distancia, o tal vez el hecho de que él había convertido, sin consultarle, una relación de preparatoria en una de una esposa cuyo marido se fue a la guerra.

Para Clark, sin embargo, quien había sido sujeto de esa pregunta por lo menos nueve veces ese verano, y que ahora mismo estaba bajo los efectos explosivos de la kriptonita roja, aquello fue un golpe bajo a su orgullo. Básicamente significaba que la chica tomaba más importancia a su secreto que a los avances que estaba efectuando sobre ella. Y a pesar que la kriptonita roja cambiaba la personalidad, no cambiaba los sentimientos. Clark odiaba su secreto, el perpetuo recordatorio que era un extraño en cualquier lugar de la Tierra.

No era por la falta de confianza que no le decía la verdad, de hecho ni siquiera pensó en eso. Simplemente no le gustaba ser interrogado. Añadámosle que independientemente de cómo reaccionara Lana a la verdad, él no tendría una cita con ella esta noche.

\- ¿Qué pasó en el tornado?- Clark repitió en un suspiro pesado, ya se estaba hartando de esa pregunta. A Lana, sin embargo, le sonó como si el por fin iba a satisfacer su curiosidad

\- Lana… Lana... tienes que seguir adelante. No puedes seguir obsesionada con el pasado- ella retrocedió unos pasos. Aguantando la decepción que creció rápidamente en su estómago. Clark tuvo un momento de indecisión al ver el adorable brillo en sus ojos, fruto de las pequeñas lágrimas que se estaban formando

\- No pasó nada- dijo al fin con indiferencia- Te encontré en el campo y te llevé a un hospital. No es importante- se acercó y la cogió de las manos- Lo que tenemos ahora es más importante ¿Qué dices? ¿Las caballerizas a las ocho?

Lana quitó inmediatamente sus manos de un fuerte jalón.

\- ¿Quién aceptaría una cita con alguien que es capaz de mentirte a la cara?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Clark se borró por completo, igual que su paciencia. Pareció ver a alguien detrás de Lana y recuperando la compostura se acercó a su oído. A solo un milímetro de que su nariz chocara con su oreja respondió con ironía:

\- Chloe

Lana tuvo un escalofrío.

* * *

\- Me sorprende que tuvieras tiempo para acompañarme

\- Por supuesto, soy tu padrino

\- Tampoco que tuvieran gustos tan refinados, un traje slim fit de lana virgen es…

Clark se encontraba cómodamente en un esmoquin negro hojeando una revista. Con su cuerpo como centro varias pilas de camisa, sacos y pantalones estaban amontonados, todos con una etiqueta con números de más de tres cifras.

\- Vamos Lex, es el día de tu boda, quiero lucir elegante

\- Y no tendrá nada que ver con que yo pague por todo- Incluso a Lex le pareció graciosas las palabras que acababa de decir. La disposición de Clark era por naturaleza desinteresada, y los brillos de interés que a veces notaba en sus ojos cuando veía sus autos y otros lujos eran propios de la inmadurez de la edad. Estaba seguro que una vez su carácter se formara, Clark sería casi un santo, y tal vez la esperanza que pudiera salvarlo de caer en el mismo abismo que su padre.

\- ¿Qué son mil dólares para el gran Lex Luthor?

\- Mil doscientos en realidad, ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Casi tan elegante como yo, aunque yo no usaría la rosada

Lex se desanudó la corbata rosa y sacó una celeste con rayas grises.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Mucho mejor. Pero debo decir que me siento un poco decepcionado. Con la boda ocurriendo tan pronto no tuve tiempo de organizar tú despedida de soltero

Lex volvió a reírse. Le agradaba la soltura con la que su amigo lo trataba. Aligeraba las pequeñas inquietudes que tenía con la boda… ¡Inquietudes absolutamente normales antes de una boda! Desirée era perfecta…

…en fin, que se sentía mucho más cómodo. Pues, a su pesar, aunque Clark de alguna forma representara aquello en lo que él quería convertirse, también era el fondo con el que se comparaba y veía toda su oscuridad. Era tranquilizador que Clark mostrara pequeñas imperfecciones de vez en cuando. Lo hacía más humano.

\- Sabias que la tradición empezó en la antigua Roma, donde los soldados contrataban a una mujer para que sedujera al novio y comprobara su fidelidad

\- Vi una tienda de disfraces en la planta de abajo, si nos apresuramos podemos conseguir dos trajes de centuriones y aún nos queda tiempo para las Vegas

Cuando ambos estuvieron conformes con lo comprado, y luego que Clark insistiera un poco más con las Vegas, subieron al Ferrari y regresaron a Smallville.

* * *

\- Solo nuestro millonario favorito podría organizar la boda del año en menos de dos días

Chloe no sabía cómo comportarse en una ceremonia como esta. Por una parte no conocía al 99% de los invitados, y de los que conocía uno estaba demasiado ocupado posando junto a su recién casada esposa. La segunda prefería evitarla para que su instinto de reportero no convirtiera cualquier conversación casual en un interrogatorio sobre cierto joven granjero, y al tercero… bueno, era precisamente el joven granjero con el que estaba conversando ahora mismo.

\- Siempre tan simpática. Te estaba buscando

\- No soy tan difícil de encontrar

Clark era completamente diferente a ayer, o que hace un par de horas. No solo era más directo sino que llegó a tomarse la libertad de rodear su hombro con un brazo y guiarla a un lugar menos concurrido.

\- Quería hablar sobre nuestra relación

Chloe se atragantó con su bebida. Clark palmeó su espalda suavemente, pero una vez se tranquilizó su mano se quedó en su ese lugar, e incluso hizo una ligera tentativa de bajarla un poco.

\- Tranquila Chloe. Es solo una charla. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio

\- Sí. Es solo que… te vi hablando con Lana más temprano…

\- Le ayudaba con el video para Whitney ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

\- ¿Es una cita?- preguntó como un acto reflejo, esperando que Clark dudara y que ella ganara unos valiosos segundos en los que aclarar sus pensamientos

\- Sí. Pensaba que podíamos ir a un bar en Metrópolis- respondió de inmediato, lanzando su joven mente a un caos

\- ¿Un bar? Disculpa Clark, pero creo que nos falta un par de años para poder beber legalmente

\- Apuesto que podemos encontrar un par de lugares donde no piden identificación

\- Bueno. A pesar de que me encantaría pasar mi noche en una carceleta…- Clark la interrumpió. Con lentitud se puso detrás de ella y le susurró al oído que no dejaría que los atraparan- t… t… tengo que terminar la última edición de la antorcha, trabajar hasta muy tarde- Chloe agitó la cabeza en confusión. De un solo trago se terminó el resto de su bebida.

Chloe apenas pudo evitar convertirse en el centro de atención de la fiesta.

Con fuerza se tragó el gemido de… ¿Susto? ¿Emoción?... que amenaza con escapársele. Y, como varias veces había hecho cuando se encontraba en una situación donde estaba por sufrir un infarto, cambió su canal de pensamiento de "casual" a "reportera" obligándose a buscar razones para que esos brazos hubieran bajado de sus hombros para abrazar su cintura.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Clark? ¿Cuántas copas has tomado?

La hizo girar graciosamente y aprovechando su momentánea falta de equilibrio hizo que cayera sobre él. Luego acarició su mejilla durante unos segundos hasta levantar suavemente su barbilla.

Chloe quedó paralizada, completamente incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Pero no era el tipo de parálisis provocada por el miedo sino por la expectación... expectación que no fue satisfecha pues a pesar que el beso fue mucho más duradero que cualquiera que hubieran tenido, consistió más que nada en un conjunto de roces y contactos fugaces que lo único que provocaban era aumentar su deseo.

Sin darse cuenta se había inclinado aún más hacia delante. Y cuando Clark por fin retrocedió unos pasos, ella casi tropezó con sus propios pies.

En vez de mostrar preocupación, Clark pareció orgulloso por causar esa reacción- ¡Paso por la antorcha a las ocho!- anunció retirándose al centro de la fiesta

El entumecimiento en sus piernas duró por varios segundos. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar se apresuró a colocar su copa en una mesa cualquiera y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo con dirección el baño. Necesitaba urgentemente refrescarse.

\- Te mueves rápido- comentó Lex, palmeando la espalda de su padrino

\- Oh, ¿eso? Solo estoy explorando mis alternativas- Clark abrazó con entusiasmo a su amigo recién casado- yo soy el que todavía sigue impresionado. Un viaje de dos semanas y regresas con una prometida. ¡Vaya! Deberías escribir un libro

\- Créeme, todavía no sé muy bien lo que pasó. Un día estaba luchando para cerrar un trato, y al siguiente no podía pensar en otra cosa que en cómo convertirla en la mujer más feliz del mundo

\- ¿En serio? Conseguir que un millonario le proponga matrimonio luego de un par de citas. Creo que ella debería escribir el libro

Lex rio, por dentro preguntándose los motivos del extraño comportamiento de Clark y alabando inadvertidamente su reciente determinación ¿Dónde demonios había quedado el granjero indeciso?

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo, que ella venía tras mi apellido o el dinero. Pero la conozco, ella es diferente. Es única

Clark miró hacia el frente. Desirée disfrutando de las fotos que le tomaban. Era hermosa, sí, pero no veía nada que la hiciera especial.

\- Nunca pensé verte enamorado. Supongo que con esto se acaban las ocasionales visitas a jugar billar y pedirte consejos sobre mujeres

\- Al menos por las primeras semanas, sí- y notando algo que iba mal- ¿Mujeres? ¿En plural?

\- Digamos que mi fe en aquello de las almas gemelas ha sufrido un duro golpe

Lex notó que la mirada de Clark aterrizaba sobre una delgada morena. Pero no comentó nada, en parte porque Clark parecía estar manejando su vida bastante bien y porque algo le decía que estaba a punto de presenciar algo realmente interesante.

\- Te siento acelerado ¿Alguno de los camareros te ofreció alguna bebida extraña?

\- ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? Me siento bien- y tomando un sorbo grande- mejor que nunca en realidad

* * *

La música distraía un poco los pensamientos de Chloe, pero aun así no pudo evitar mirar a la puerta cada que terminaba de escribir un párrafo.

Ya eran las ocho y un cuarto. No sabía la cantidad de veces que había sacado el pequeño espejo de su bolso, arreglado su maquillaje o abotonado y desabotonado su blusa repetidamente en busca del escote adecuado para… bueno, esta noche.

\- Lamento la demora. Parece que me estabas esperando

Clark entró vistiendo un abrigo negro largo. Chloe, quien se había levantado para decidir el orden de los artículos, observó con consternación como él cerraba la puerta con seguro y procedía a sentarse frente a la computadora. El único asiento que no estaba ocupado con papeles.

Vale. Ahora le tocaba a ella ejecutar el siguiente movimiento, era eso o permitir que su ventaja sobre ella se acrecentara.

\- ¿Qué? No te estaba esperando. Dame unos minutos quieres, estoy a punto de terminar esto

Dentro de su mente Chloe estuvo tentada a abofetearse. No podía creer que lo único que se le ocurriera era hacerlo esperar. ¡Un consejo que había leído en la sección de chismes del Inquisidor!

Clark se levantó, suspiró y a grandes zancadas pero sin prisa, como si estuviera dando un paseo por el lago, se situó detrás de ella y observó su "trabajo" sobre el panel luminiscente.

\- ¿No te gusta el tamaño de letra?

Chloe sintió que estaba a medio paso de que sus caderas chocaran. Se dio vuelta sobresaltada e intentó escapar.

Pero los brazos de Clark que la bloqueaban parecían acero, no se movieron ni un milímetro incluso después que ella usara todo su peso para empujarlos. Tenía el presentimiento que estaba tan jodida como una cervatilla en la misma jaula de un tigre que se acercaba lentamente, y de forma curiosa, no sabía si eso la asustaba.

Así que elevando sus paredes mentales cerró los ojos y esperó lo inevitable. Un beso que nunca llegó, pues Clark, pareciendo obedecer su analogía con el tigre, atacó directamente al cuello sin molestarse con sus labios. Y así como así, las paredes que había levantado para resistir sus besos se desmoronaron en medio de pequeños mordiscos y lamidas.

\- Dios… Clark. Clark, un minuto. Espera…

\- ¿Qué hay que esperar Chloe? ¿No has esperado esto desde octavo grado?

Chloe le dio un manotazo. Él se burló entre dientes de su diminuta fuerza y, provocándola, deslizó sus dedos por su espalda, su cintura y… más abajo.

\- ¡Clark!- chilló con pena y furia

¡Oh no! Él no lo había hecho. El desgraciado no se había atrevido a manosearle el trasero.

\- ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Clark! Para un rato...- gimió mientras arañaba sus brazos, pero en vez de detenerse Clark la castigó mordisqueando con más saña la piel de su cuello. Su otra mano cada vez buscando ascender más y más a través de su abdomen- jeje… ¡CLARK!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gruñó soltándola

Chloe se bajó del panel sin recordar el momento en que subió. Acomodándose la blusa se alejó de él dándole la espalda. Sabía que no podría soportar la vergüenza si decía lo siguiente mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Nunca pudimos aclarar el estado de nuestra relación cuando estaba en Metrópolis. El beso que tuvimos… Yo no sé si sigo siendo tu amiga o una diversión o… - dijo lo último casi en un susurro y con el rostro completamente rojo- … algo más así como una novia

Clark alzó las cejas. En ningún momento se esperó la palabra "novia". Su desconcierto no duro ni un segundo antes que fuera remplazada por una sonrisa de ridículo, como si mirara a una niña de cinco años afirmando que se casaría con un príncipe extranjero. Sin embargo, esa expresión tampoco duro demasiado tiempo. Rápidamente dobló los labios en una mueca pensativa y, como si lo estuviera considerando, se atrevió a mirar a través de su ropa.

\- Te vez realmente sexy en negro

Chloe giró de inmediato completamente confundida. Clark se limitó a sonreír antes de acercarse a ella reclamando de nuevo lo que ahora era suyo.

\- Por supuesto que puedes ser mi novia ¿Por qué no?

Chloe reveló una sonrisa radiante mientras daba un saltito haciendo rebotar inconscientemente sus pechos. Él la levantó como si fuera una pluma y antes de que ella pudiera captar la banalidad con la que la había empezado este noviazgo la sentó sobre el escritorio. Tiempo después, sin dejar de besarse, Clark se permitió acariciar su espalda y su cintura por debajo de su blusa. Esta vez Chloe se lo permitió.

* * *

Smallville. Un pueblo común en un estado común en un país… bueno, el país era un poco extraño.

Aun así, si uno paseara por sus calles y pusiera algo de atención notaría algunas cosas extrañas.

Una cafetería apenas sustentable manejada por una adolecente y un millonario.

Una escuela que después de diez asesinatos en un solo año no había sido noticia fuera del estado.

Una pista de patinaje sobre hielo que inesperadamente no había caído en bancarrota.

Un silo nuclear que permitía el acceso a un adolecente.

Una gran cantidad de latas con agujeros de bala flotando en el Lago Cráter.

Por supuesto existían explicaciones completamente razonables para tales sucesos.

Una amistad improbable combinada con una perturbadora necesidad de afecto.

El padre de cierto millonario silenciando las noticias que podían afectar sus negocios.

Una tapadera para el almacenamiento de cocaína.

La paranoia de un ex coronel y su necesidad de mostrar el único lugar seguro del pueblo a su hijo.

Darse cuenta que muchos no eran agujeros de bala, sino marcas de quemadura.

* * *

\- ¡Clark! ¡El desayuno!

\- Muy buenos días

\- Parece que alguien se despertó de buen humor esta mañana, ¿te molestaría explicarnos por qué viniste…- Ambos padres detuvieron su comida al ver bajar por las escaleras a su hijo siendo la viva imagen de un motociclista de los ochentas. Con la chaqueta de cuero, lentes negros y un perturbador parecido a un terminator- …a casa tan noche?

Jonathan y Martha se miraron el uno al otro decidiendo silenciosamente quien debía iniciar el interrogatorio. Jonathan no tuvo oportunidad. Una simple mirada de su mujer y supo que interpretaría al policía malo.

\- Hijo- empezó- ¿Dónde conseguiste la chaqueta?

\- La compré en Metrópolis

\- ¿Por?

En vez de contestar de inmediato, Clark abrió la despensa y sacó un paquete de microondas.

\- Por esto- dijo, y apenas terminó de hablar las palomitas estallaron por toda la cocina

\- Sorprendente, ¿verdad? Son como rayos de calor por los ojos. Lo descubrí ayer en clase. Me pareció que merecía algo para celebrar- sonrío ajustando su chaqueta

\- ¡¿Y por qué no viniste y nos lo contaste?!

\- Tenía que conseguir un nuevo traje para la boda de Lex, les dejé un mensaje en el teléfono. Y luego tuve algunos asuntos urgentes de los que ocuparme

\- ¿Asuntos urgentes?- preguntó Martha

\- Algo privado ¡¿Por qué tan interesados?!- protestó con un poco de hostilidad

\- ¡Tu madre estaba preocupada! ¡Alguien pudo haberte visto o pudiste herirte, cuando eras niño tu propia fuerza muchas veces te lastimó hasta a ti mismo!

\- Ya no soy un niño. Perfeccioné la visión de calor después de la boda de Lex, tal como hice con los rayos X. Lo tengo dominado

Un silencio incomodo los inundo a todos. Con un bufido Clark expresó su falta de hambre y se marchó con super velocidad.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Parecía entusiasmado por su nuevo poder. Y nosotros no le mostramos apoyo precisamente

\- Sí… pero esa no es excusa para su comportamiento

\- Creo que nuestro jovencito está atravesando su etapa de rebeldía adolecente

\- Pues espero que cuando vuelva nos explique cómo pagó esa chaqueta…

\- … y que nos haga una demostración más completa sobre ese nuevo poder- completó Martha metiéndose una palomita a la boca y escupiéndola de inmediato- Porque esto sigue crudo

* * *

\- ¡Clark! Qué bueno que llegaste. Necesito que te dirijas a la compañía de seguros y preguntes por la empresa joyera S. Downing, tengo una amiga Sara que puede darte el historial…

Clark ni siquiera prestó atención a su diatriba. Había venido a divertirse ¿Por qué los demás no podían entenderlo?

No había llegado ni al centro de la habitación cuando sintió sus órganos internos arder. Sin embargo, pudo conservar la compostura y disimular las náuseas residuales mientras se alejaba.

\- ¿Qué estas investigando?

\- Recuerdas que no entendíamos porqué el precio de las sortijas de promoción bajaron

\- Creí que por el tornado, la mayor parte se destruyó y decidieron salvar algo de su inversión

\- ¿Entonces por qué no cobraron su seguro, o fabricar más unidades?- explicó levantando un informe de espectroscopia- Era un fraude. Suplantaron los dichosos rubíes con roca de meteorito

Los ojos de Clark brillaron con expectación. Casi no pudo enmascarar la emoción en su pregunta.

\- ¿Encontraron la forma de… decolorarlos?- con disimulo acarició la inofensiva joya en su dedo anular

\- No. Adquirieron los derechos de extraer una veta muy rara color roja, solo hay tres lugares en todo Smallville donde se pueden encontrar. Publicaré todo mañana, pero necesito pruebas de que efectivamente no fueron a reclamar su seguro, o que se lo negaron

Clark perdió interés rápidamente. Había estado esperanzado qué existiera un método para volver inocua a la roca verde de meteorito y sortear su única debilidad. De preferencia de una forma más práctica que usar una armadura medieval hecha de plomo. Lástima, en cambio solo había descubierto la existencia de una nueva variedad que era completamente inerte, ni siquiera adormecía sus dedos.

\- Bueno, no creo que sea algo digno de la pared de lo extraño. A menos que barajes la posibilidad de una nueva cepa de fenómenos de meteorito

\- Interesante conjetura, pero por ahora me enfocaré en el fraude

Chloe levantó la vista después de dos minutos que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Observando la expresión pensativa de su mejor amig… novio. Sí, eso. Intentó adivinar qué era lo que lo molestaba.

\- Oh, Clark. No te preocupes. Aun así te pagare lo que te debo, aunque creo que todos recibiremos un reembolso

Clark pareció reaccionar. Tronó los dedos y se dirigió al pequeño sofá a su derecha. Levantó las pilas de documentos con suma facilidad e hizo un gesto para que Chloe viniera.

Si se tratara de otra persona, Chloe estaba segura que con esa actitud tan soberbia no lograría engañar ni a la más inocente de las estudiantes, mucho menos a ella. Pero Clark era todo lo que había querido desde que era niña, y además (se repitió a sí misma, feliz con la idea) era normal que durante las primeras semanas de noviazgo ambos estuvieran ansiosos por pasar tiempo juntos.

Guardó el documento y se apresuró a sentarse junto a él. Pero, antes de llegar a medio metro, Clark la atrapó por la cintura.

Tan pronto como sintió que no podía escapar de sus brazos, la alzó y sentó sobre sus piernas.

\- Chloe… Chloe... Chloe… No deseo que me devuelvas nada. Por qué no te compras algo bonito. Algo negro. Te vez realmente bien en negro

Esta vez Chloe entendió la referencia. Habían pasado un buen rato anoche con los labios ocupados… suficiente para que él echara un vistazo a los bordes de su ropa interior.

\- Clark… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Ayer no me dejaste avanzar casi nada

\- No parecías quejarte anoche. ¿Por qué no me salto la clase y tú intentas disfrutar un poco los beneficios de tener llave?

\- ¿Interrumpo?

Sin que se dieran cuenta, bajo el marco de la puerta, la mismísima Lana Lang los miraba con una expresión mixta entre decepción, terror y un rastro de asco. Había tenido la esperanza que Clark no llegara a concretar su amenaza.

Chloe brincó como si la piel de Clark la quemara.

\- ¡Lana! Clark me estaba ayudando con…- Chloe paseó los ojos por la habitación buscando con desesperación alguna tarea en un intento por esquivar los ojos de su amiga

Clark suspiró cansadamente, estas dos chicas parecían niñas. Arreglándose la chaqueta, se alzó en toda su altura suprimiendo casi de inmediato la mirada juzgadora de Lana.

\- Lo siento Chloe, nuestra invitada hecho a perder el momento. Te paso a ver más tarde

¡Plaft!

\- ¡Waaah!

El sonido no fue fuerte pero sí distintivo, y bajo el aterrador silencio en que se encontraba la oficina se pudo escuchar incluso al eco rebotando en las paredes. El chillido de Chloe no pudo ser más agudo ni vergonzoso. De inmediato su rostro se puso rojo y su postura se empequeñeció. La furia simplemente tardó demasiado en llegar.

\- Lana…- Saludó fríamente con un asentimiento a la pobre chica antes de pasar por su derecha

La respiración de Lana se detuvo y por un instinto profundamente grabado en sus genes dio dos pasos alejándose de él. Y no solo era ella, Chloe, a pesar de estar a más de dos metros de distancia, también tuvo un pequeño escalofrío de algo parecido al miedo.

El aire frio se liberó cuando dio su primer paso fuera de la antorcha. Y como dos gacelas que recuperaban su movimiento después de ser liberadas de los colmillos de un felino, ambas recobraron el control de sus cuerpos.

Chloe fue la primera en hablar.

\- Lana, lo siento. No sé qué decir. Clark no se comporta así…

Su voz fue delgada, tal vez por la vergüenza, tal vez para que un posible Clark todavía en las cercanías no pudiera escucharla.

Lana alzó su mano deteniéndola.

\- No…- negó su disculpa- No es tu culpa.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor Chloe- Lana juntó las manos en un gesto de súplica. En un intento de no aumentar la incomodidad entre ellas

Chloe asintió con una sonrisa. Y más despejada se dispuso por tercera vez a completar su artículo.

\- Clark y tú parecían muy cercanos- dijo deteniendo el avance de su amiga

\- ¿Supongo que no se puede ignorar al elefante en la habitación? Sí, bueno. Clark vino ayer. Conversaos y vimos a donde nos llevaría una relación

\- Parece que se saltaron la parte de la conversación

\- Sí. Nunca hubiera creído que Clark fuera tan…- dejó la palabra en el aire, pero por su maniobra al arreglarse la blusa no hubo peligro de equivocación- Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: "Los más tímidos son los peores"

Lana nunca ha sentido que hablar pudiera ser tan difícil. Como las palabras se atoran en su garganta, no solo luchando por no salir sino que ahogándola en el proceso.

Lo peor es que no podía echarle toda la culpa a Clark. Ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de Chloe y aun así no había puesto una verdadera resistencia cuando Clark intentó besarla.

\- Chloe, Clark intentó besarme

El dolor es uno de los sentimientos más complicados de disimular. Y para una adolecente es mucho peor. Lana tuvo que soportar ver como la ilusión se borraba del rostro de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cuando?

\- Ayer. Después del incendio

Como golpeada por una necesidad, Chloe preguntó con impaciencia- ¿Le devolviste el beso?

Fue el turno de Lana de quedarse callada. La furia en su interior no pudo hacerle olvidar que a fin de cuentas fue él quien detuvo el casi beso. Ella había sido débil. No había considerado a Chloe, mucho menos a Whitney, quien se supone que era su novio.

\- No… - Lana no supo de dónde sacó el valor para continuar- Él no llegó a besarme, se echó para atrás

La mente humana tiende a ignorar en aquello que le resulta desagradable o incómodo. Pueden tachar rápidamente cualquier argumento en contra de sus creencias. Y no es extraño que para defenderse recurran a complicadas excusas.

Es la principal razón por las que las personas pueden ser engañadas mientras que para cualquier observador todo le suena a estafa.

Y ello le puede ocurrir a cualquier persona, pues no depende de su inteligencia, sino del estado emocional y de la importancia que toma el asunto para ella.

Chloe rebeló una pequeño sonrisa que de inmediato intentó ocultar. Sintió como el nudo en su garganta se empequeñecía un poco, solo un poco.

Él había querido a Lana desde hace mucho. Tal vez él hubiera intentado resolver sus sentimientos por ella, y al último momento… ¿se arrepintió? ¿Podía ser tan simple? ¿La escogió a ella justo en el último momento? era poco probable considerando que se trataba de Lana

Pero… Esa era la única posibilidad. No existía otra razón para que Clark evitaría un beso con Lana… solo que ya no estuviera enamorado de ella.

Ignoró la pequeña voz que avisaba que si bien Clark había evitado el beso, también era él quien inició todo. La misma voz que le decía que incluso si así fuera, ella solo sería la chica del rebote.

No, no, no… Si se tratara de cualquier otro chico, Chloe lo podría haber considerado. Pero no podía concebir a Clark, el amable y considerado Clark, saltando de una chica a otra. A pesar de toda esa nueva actitud rebelde y oscura, sencillamente no podía ver a Clark como alguien capaz de hacerle daño.

Clark y Lana podían haber tenido un encuentro… sí. Bueno, si es que eso podía ser llamado un encuentro. Pero al final del día, era ella quien había recibido todos sus besos y se había convertido en su novia.

Pero, obviamente, no podía decirle eso a Lana ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle: "él ya no te quiere, no te hagas ilusiones perra" y echar su amistad a la basura? Bueno, tal vez lo de "perra" era un poco excesivo, incluso para sus fantasías.

Una vocecilla en lo más profundo de su mente le ordenó dejarlo como estaba. Otra voz, más racional, opinó que debía aclarar este problema con Clark y Lana, los tres en una misma habitación. Pero la vocecilla gritó una vez más, que eso solo lastimaría a su amiga, que era mejor mentir.

\- Sí. Sabes, no suena tan malo- En realidad no sonaba tan malo. Después de todo, en las noches cuando dejaba su imaginación vagar entre diferentes fantasías (dejando de lado cuando recibía un Pulitzer) varias veces había pensado que, cuando por fin se rindiera con Lana, ella lo consolaría como una buena amiga, una cosa llevaría a la otra y… terminaría haciéndole olvidar su dolor

\- No, Chloe… no entiendes, él no…- Lana necesitaba decirle que él la estaba usando para darle celos o como venganza, pero no encontraba las palabras. Maldición. Si ayer alguien le hubiera dicho que Clark Kent usaría a su mejor amiga para darle celos hubiera dudado seriamente de la cordura de esa persona

\- Lana, por favor… necesito pensar, quiero estar sola

Lana asintió. Quizá fuera mejor que Chloe tuviera tiempo para asimilarlo.

Caminó hasta la puerta y dando un último vistazo a su amiga apretó los puños. Dejaría pasar unos días para ver si él corregía sus acciones, y si no era así… ¡Clark Kent iba a escucharla!

Cuando Chloe sintió que la oficina se quedó vacía, apartó la silla de su escritorio y empezó a teclear con una mano mientras con la otra se frotaba el trasero. Clark debía aprender a ser más delicado. No se extrañaría si sus nalgas estuvieran más rojas de lo que había estado su rostro momentos antes.

* * *

A veces se necesita algo de tiempo para que uno pueda darse cuenta que hay algo diferente a su alrededor, y es aún más difícil si la diferencia está en sí mismo. Uno no es consciente cuando sueña, ni un alcohólico nota cuando está ebrio.

Sencillamente no se pone en duda ese tipo de cosas. Simplemente se acepta.

Y en esos escasos casos cuando ocurre esa toma consciencia generalmente es a causa de un estímulo exterior. Un ruido o música puede provocar el sueño lúcido, por ejemplo.

Clark Kent veía una foto. Y luego el espejo. Y luego la pila de cosas que había comprado en un arrebato en una tienda nocturna de Metrópolis.

Encabezando la lista estaban una moto acuática, una antena satelital, una pantalla de 50 pulgadas, un estéreo, videojuegos… y un ala delta. Eso último lo había hecho reaccionar. No quería un ala delta, nunca había tenía deseos de volar.

Al menos el Clark Kent de hace una semana no quería volar.

Y estaba la foto. En ella un joven sencillo usando una camisa a cuadros sonreía a la cámara con una caja de melocotones a punto de subirla a la camioneta.

Una persona completamente diferente se mostraba frente a él, en el espejo. Alto, igual de fuerte, pero con un aire más oscuro y amenazante. Un abrigo largo, elegante, costoso… y negro. Sus ojos con una aguda coloración "rojo vivo" en el centro de pupilas.

Bueno, lo último podía ser atribuido a la reciente visión de calor. Pero algo le decía que tenía más que ver con la roca meteórica en su anillo y su instintiva reticencia a quitárselo.

Arrojó la fotografía al sillón y quitándose el abrigo la cubrió con él.

Volvió su atención a su reflejo. A su mano. A su dedo anular. A la sortija.

Jugó un rato con ella decidiendo si debía quitársela o no. Tal vez todo este cambio fuera por su nuevo poder. Sí, después de todo la visión de calor era desencadenada por sus deseos sexuales. Y lo que había hecho hasta ahora era soltar las cadenas de sus verdaderos deseos.

Pero si era así… ¿Por qué tenía tantas excusas para no quitársela?

\- Vaya. Una pensaría que no es común ver una moto de agua en una granja

Desirée Atkins permanecía de pie en el último escalón de su desván. Rápidamente se desvaneció cualquier intención contra la brillante roca roja en su dedo.

\- Ya era hora de tener un par de cosas buenas

\- Ya veo- Desirée paseó sus dedos por la mesilla acariciando una camisa de seda. Sus dedos se distrajeron a un lado y levantaron el recibo. Hecho una ojeada al precio y a la marca de la tienda- deben haber sido un año excelente para los cultivos

\- En realidad use la tarjeta de mis padres

Clark dio la vuelta y empezó a desmontar el telescopio. Era obvio que la mujer había venido con un objetivo. No sabía cuál era, pero era obvio que el escotado vestido rojo era para captar su completo interés.

Así que a propósito desvió su atención a algo más. Necesitaba que ella revelara sus intenciones primero. Vaya, parecía que los consejos sobre mujeres con Lex iban a servir para algo. Aunque Lex usaba su mesa de billar o sus licores para eso.

Desirée se limitó a sonreír. Era gracioso. Un muchacho de preparatoria queriendo jugar juegos mentales con ella. Clark no tenía la caja donde guardar su "juguete" por ninguna parte.

\- La tarjeta de tus padres… por supuesto que sí

La espalda de Clark se tensó. Sería un idiota si no notara el disimulado sarcasmo en su voz. Básicamente había dicho; "¿La tarjeta de tus padres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño?"

Y así como así, lo que hace un par de horas en la tienda le había dado tanta diversión se había convertido en motivo de burla.

Los labios de Desirée se curvaron de una forma más pronunciada, más divertida… y más seductora.

La verdad no importaba mucho que el chiquillo se irritara un poco. Eso lo haría más rebelde… y mucho más entretenido ver su pequeña resistencia al seducirlo.

Después de todo, Desirée no tenía ninguna razón para no subestimar a los hombres. Jamás, desde que descubrió sus poderes, alguno había podido resistirse.

Desirée dejó escapar una cautivadora risa al ver su nerviosismo. Sin dejar de reírse se posicionó a escasos centímetros detrás de él con pasos ligeros, casi danzantes.

\- Vi cómo me mirabas en la escuela, Clark ¿Por qué ahora me das la espalda?

Clark terminó de desenroscar la lente astronómica y la colocó suavemente en la mesa. No sabía si era la roca roja o su más reciente habilidad, pero era magnífico que pudiera anular en cuestión de segundos cualquier rastro de agitación.

Se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

\- Señora Luthor, no me diga que le pone importancia que un simple estudiante admire su belleza

Desirée había tomado un par de horas en decidirse por el vestido rojo que ahora llevaba. Era suave, cómodo y sencillo de quitar… pues sus planes al venir aquí no incluían solo negocios.

Pero lo importante era que ofrecían un vistazo de unos deslumbrantes pechos, ligeramente brillantes por las gotitas de sudor y un atrayente bronceado. Cualquier hombre que fuera tentado a verlos… estaba confiada en tenerlo completamente dominado.

Pues si de algo se enorgullecía, era de sus pechos. Era maravilloso que no hubieran dejado de crecer desde la adolescencia, por lo menos lentamente. Un agradable efecto secundario de las hormonas.

Y si bien nuestro buen Clark pudo mantener sus ojos alejados de ellos; de por sí su feminidad, sus ojos claros, su cabello algo despeinado y por sobre todo el encantador aroma de su piel le resultaban de lo más atrayentes.

\- Bueno, normalmente no. Pero recordé la tranquilidad con la que extinguiste el fuego y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de involucrarme más a fondo con… mi héroe

Desirée se acercó otro paso. Una parte muy suave de ella se presionó contra su pecho.

Clark lucía una apariencia imperturbable. Mirada tranquila y ojos profundos. Ni siquiera un ligero ademán de retroceder. Desirée empezó a sospechar que su presa tenía gustos hacia su propio equipo.

Pero eso solo era una fachada. Por dentro la tentación lo carcomía. Eran como dos fuerzas chocando una contra la otra. Y eso lo molestaba ¡Era la primera vez desde que perdió sus inhibiciones en que se encontraba en conflicto consigo mismo!

Una parte él, rebelde y orgullosa, no podía soportar ser dominado de esa manera por las palabras de una mujer.

Otra parte, primaria e instintiva, quería arrojarse sobre ella y enseñarle por qué no se debe jugar con alguien tan superior a ella.

¡Vaya, parece que al final no estaban tan enfrentadas!

Clark se inclinó un poco hacia la mujer. Aspirando con deleite el aliento que escapaba de esos labios tan rojos y sensuales.

\- Tengo novia ¿sabes?

\- Y yo estoy casada

Se acercaron un poco más. Un vaporcillo violeta empezaba a ascender por la garganta de ella.

\- No creo que Lex y yo seamos tan cercanos como para intercambiar parejas

\- Lex no importa. Te deseo Clark

Desirée poseía un tipo de belleza ardiente. Tan diferente de la flor exótica, de belleza fina y delicada como era Lana. Que crecía con cada cuidado que uno ponía en apreciar y cuidarla.

Tampoco la espontánea e inquieta belleza de Chloe, con un ligero toque revoltoso, placentera de enredar y ser enredado en ella. No, Desirée era del tipo de belleza que despertaba las ganas de poseer, de adueñarse y dominar.

El pequeño sofá chirrió como una puerta vieja bajo el peso de ambos cuerpos. La voz tierna y cautivadora de Desirée, sus ocasionales gemidos y su hechizante aroma invitaban a Clark a perderse para siempre entre sus curvas.

Su espalda se arqueó presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. El vaporcillo en su aliento era tan intoxicante que parecía corroer físicamente cualquier rastro de cordura. Sus manos masculinas se pasearon sin reservas por sus muslos, probando la suavidad y firmeza de su carne.

\- Espera, hay algo que quiero que hagas

Sus ojos contenían una lujuria desbordante, combina eso con sus labios hinchados y su voz, que sonaba como un jadeo ligeramente doloroso, y obtenías un dictamen venido del cielo.

\- Lo que desees

El gran Clark Kent al servicio de los caprichos de una mujer. Incluso en su estado normal habría tenido reticencias, mucho menos en su estado actual. Pero su mente, cuerpo e instinto respondieron por inercia, apenas había escuchado lo que ella había dicho… en su estado de excitación "algo que quiero que hagas" sonó como una invitación a disfrutarla de una forma distinta.

\- Lex es lo único que se interpone entre nosotros, debes eliminarlo- sollozó mientras con suavidad retiraba los tirantes de sus hombros

Aquello fue como un baldazo de agua fría… en invierno.

\- ¿Matar a Lex?

\- Solo así podremos estar juntos- sonaba tan dulce como antes, pero ahora captaba también el sabor de la manipulación

Con una risa sardónica se puso de pie separándose de ella. Solo entonces Desirée notó que algo iba realmente mal.

También se levantó, encarándolo. Pero toda su confianza se había desvanecido convirtiéndose en confusión. Se veía lamentable, con sus ropas deslizándose poco a poco, con solo la fricción con su piel luchando por retenerlo.

\- No voy a matar a mi amigo… no por solo tú- subió de nuevo los tirantes de su vestido, tal vez por consideración, aunque más probablemente por lastima

Volvió a reír, esta vez de forma más ridiculizante. Se atrevió a soltar una carcajada mientras se giraba ignorándola una vez más.

Desirée Atkins nunca se había sentido tan insultada ni tan... aterrada.

\- ¿Qué eres tú?- susurró para sí misma. Debería agradecer que él todavía no descubriera su super audición

 _¡No! ¡Concéntrate!_ Con una negativa despejó las descabelladas ideas de extraterrestres y demonios formándose en su cabeza.

Esto debía ser causado por su actitud desenfrenada. Sí, eso. Combinado con una fuerte amistad con Lex.

Pero todo eso no importaba, solo era un intento vacío de desviarse de lo verdaderamente preocupante:

¡Había revelado sus verdaderas intenciones!

Se giró decidida. Al diablo con la delicadeza y la seducción, le iba enseñar a este chico que ocurría con aquellos que se atrevían en ir contra ella.

Para Clark lo que ocurrió a continuación fue violento e impaciente, un segundo una silueta a su derecha y al otro una mujer presionándose contra él. Solo hubiera sido más rápido si ella poseyera super velocidad.

Su cuerpo seguía siendo igual de suave y sus labios igual de narcóticos. Sin embargo, ya no era suficiente como para ser tentado.

El beso se rompió y del punto donde sus bocas estaban unidas escapó, junto a un fino hilillo de saliva, una concentrada esencia que ya no era violeta sino de un púrpura oscuro. Y como si tuviera inteligencia propia se precipitó hacia las fosas nasales de Clark.

Más de una docena de experiencias con fenómenos de meteoro le habían hecho desarrollar cierto sexto sentido por lo extraño. Ni siquiera fingió resistirse, como si catara un excelente vino, aspiró la totalidad de la esencia de Desirée.

\- Clark, Lex sufriría mucho si se enterara de esto… y yo también. Esto nunca sucedió

Clark pasó por alto lo que decía, su vista enfocada en un punto lejano e imaginario. Parecía más concentrado en determinar las características de su poder meteórico.

\- Una excelente cosecha, el toque femenino le añade frescura. Mucho más elegante y menos terpénico que el típico control mental

Desirée suprimió con fuerza su expresión llena de horror.

No miro atrás. Con la mente hecha un embrolló escapó corriendo de aquel maldito granero.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en el portón, gritó una amenaza; aunque fue más para convencerse a sí misma que para amedrentar a Clark.

\- ¡Espero que no seas tan ingenuo como para mencionar nada a Lex, puedes ser inmune pero los que te rodean no!

\- Si de verdad piensas que puedes matar a Lex Luthor y salir indemne. Entonces eres mucho más ingenua que yo

Su voz sonó aterradoramente cercana, como si estuviera dos pasos detrás de ella; pero cuando giró para echar un vistazo vio solo unas cuantas tiras de paja suspendidas en el aire. No hubo contra respuesta, caminó hasta su coche y presionó con fuerza el acelerador.

Clark no la siguió ni con la mirada. Cerró los ojos y con cuidado se concentró en disipar el persistente cosquilleo de lujuria en su pecho. La ola de calor ciertamente no ayudaba.

\- No del todo inmune, tal vez en el futuro… como con las balas

Volvió a mirar la pila de objetos recién adquiridos. La intriga por su nuevo comportamiento completamente olvidada, al igual que el disfrute que sintió cuando los compraba. No. Ahora solo le traían vergüenza.

" _¿La tarjeta de tus padres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño?"_

Clark alzó la barbilla y apuntó al norte, elaborando un mapa mental de la granja, Smallville y finalmente de Metrópolis.

* * *

Clark Kent caminaba una amplia sonrisa por los pasillos de la escuela. Ninguna mochila encima suyo, mucho menos un mísero lápiz. Apenas cumplía con el protocolo de vestimenta para que no lo echaran a patadas.

Podía jurar que todavía escuchaba los gritos sorprendidos de sus padres cuando subieron a su desván y se toparon con veinte mil dólares en ropa, electrónicos y demás.

Que gracioso fue cuando su padre pegó el grito al cielo e intentó obligarlo a devolver todo.

¡Y qué gran placer fue callarle la boca!

Había sacado diez sacos llenos de dinero de detrás de la moto de agua, suficiente como para pagar las deudas de la familia noventa veces. Por supuesto preguntaron de dónde demonios sacó el dinero, y él lo confesó sinceramente como un chico bueno: la bóveda de la casa (mansión) de Morgan Edge necesitaría una reparación total.

¿Qué harían ellos? ¿Regresar más de dos millones al señor del crimen de Metrópolis? O peor aún: ¿Arriesgar el secreto de su hijo forzándolo a volver a la guarida del lobo solo para calmar su moral?

Podrían donar el dinero, claro. Pero de donde sacarían dos granjeros suficiente como para construir una nueva ala de un hospital.

Así entonces el refugio para tormentas ahora escondía un segundo secreto bajo una manta.

Clark dudaba que usaran el dinero alguna vez. Tal vez solo si estuvieran en una situación desesperada, a punto de perder la granja por ejemplo. Pero la incomodidad que sentía después de ser menospreciado por Desirée había desaparecido.

A cierto nivel hasta comprendía la satisfacción de conseguir algo por su propio esfuerzo. Inclusive con todas sus habilidades, no fue precisamente sencillo entrar y salir de una fortificación como esa sin dejar rastro y simulando que era el trabajo de simples humanos.

Fue divertido. Como un videojuego.

\- Alguien llora

Clark dobló en una esquina rápidamente y llegó frente a la oficina del director. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Chloe salió hecha una furia amenazando con presentar una queja judicial.

Pasó de largo, sin notarlo siquiera, y se detuvo frente a la antorcha mientras intentaba abrir una puerta evidentemente bloqueada.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- Clark, no… yo. Necesito sacar algo y no puedo…

Chloe giró una vez más la perilla en vano. Luego de eso las lágrimas la superaron y ocultando sus ojos llorosos enterró la cara en el pecho de su novio.

Clark acarició su espalda suavemente por casi un minuto. Sin ningún tipo de presión ni con alguien dándole la contraria no hubo razón para que las actitudes negativas propias del meteoro rojo se presentaran.

En vez de eso despertó en él la necesidad de "protegerla". Pero no era un sentimiento nacido del afecto o la amistad. Consideraba a Chloe como suya, y era un insulto que alguien dañara algo de su propiedad.

Mucho más considerando la cruel sonrisa que le dedicaba Desirée desde el final del pasillo.

Clark extendió su brazo y con un seco crujido, oculto por los sollozos de su novia, la cerradura fue forzada. Cuando Chloe empezó a normalizar su respiración la animó delicadamente a entrar junto con él.

\- Ya estoy mejor. Lo siento por desmoronarme de esa manera

\- Te oí gritar en la dirección

\- ¿Escuchaste eso?

\- Media escuela lo escuchó

Aunque la postura Chloe intentaba aparentar fortaleza, la verdad era que deseaba estar un poco más de tiempo siendo consolada. Con la pésima noticia que acababa de recibir, la oficina de la antorcha estaba perdiendo poco a poco su influencia tranquilizadora sobre ella.

\- Suspendieron las actividades de la antorcha indefinidamente. No me dieron ninguna razón de porqué. Solo que uno de los profesores presentó una queja

\- ¿Sabes cuál?

Chloe negó mientras descargaba unos cuantos libros que debía devolver hace dos semanas.

\- Es posible que sea la señora Luthor

\- ¿La nueva maestra?

\- Accidentalmente fui testigo de cómo controlaba la mente a un hombre. Creo que es un fenómeno de meteorito

Chloe dejó caer los libros sobre la mesa, sin considerar su estado, antes de abalanzarse sobre la computadora. La lastima por sí misma reemplazada por una curiosidad periodística alimentada por una furia casi obsesiva.

\- ¿Control mental?- Chloe preguntó. Clark asintió sin mirarla mientras leía con rapidez la información que aparecía en la pantalla

\- Algo así. Creo que intenta amenazarme a través de ti

\- ¿Dónde la viste?

\- En el pueblo, forzó que un policía rompiera una multa. Cuando su compañero quiso intervenir fue reducido por el primero, luego ambos se fueron como si nada hubiera pasado

\- ¿Te descubrió observándola?

\- Uno de los policías. Si hubiera sido ella estaría perdido, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Nadie más los vio?

\- Era de noche, las calles estaban vacías

Las mentiras salían de forma natural, sin ninguna pizca de culpa. No iba a revelar su encuentro en el granero, sería estúpido perder de esa manera el apoyo de su buscadora de información personal; mucho más tratar de explicar su inmunidad.

\- Espera, ¿Por qué no solo intenta controlarte? ¿O usar los recursos de Lex para encargarse de ti? ¿No puede usar a la policía para inculparte de un crimen?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas!

Chloe se sobresaltó en su silla. Susto rebelado en sus ojos, e inmediatamente después la preocupación borró ese miedo. Intentó preguntar algo más, pero Clark la interrumpió con un tono de voz calmado y suplicante. Chloe ignoró el sentimiento de falsedad en sus palabras.

\- Lo lamento, Chloe. Estoy preocupado por si toma acción sobre mis padres. Mira, por ahora lo mejor será que la investiguemos

Chloe se mordió el labio. Ocultó la intriga que sentía y sus dedos volaron en el teclado mientras averiguaba todo lo que podía sobre su única sospechosa.

Luego de que pasara suficiente tiempo como para que no llegaran a su primera clase, saltó la ficha que andaban buscando. Cortesía de la corte suprema de Metrópolis y unas habilidades tecnológicas poco lícitas.

\- Estuvo casada con anterioridad. Su verdadero nombre es Alison Sanders; y tenías razón, nació y creció en Smallville.

\- Puedes averiguar si estuvo durante la lluvia de meteoros

Una buena reportera poseía, sin ninguna duda, una excelente memoria y capacidad para vincular información inconexa. Chloe gozaba de ambas cosas, además de una capacidad para aceptar con relativa facilidad las rarezas de este pueblo.

\- No será necesario. Tu comentario de ayer estuvo rondando mi cabeza e revisé a las personas que fueron alcanzadas por los meteoritos rojos. Hubo en total veintiuna personas, solo ocho sobrevivieron. Checa la lista, mira quien es la primera

\- Alison Sanders

\- Sí. Fue cerca del Lago Cráter. Ese fue uno de los tres lugares donde se pueden encontrar las vetas rojas, los otros dos son la Poza de Hobbs y cerca de la carretera donde el Doctor Hamilton vendía rocas, lo fui a ver para un poco de referencia pero su laboratorio había desaparecido

\- La segunda y cuarta persona son Bob Rickman y Kyle Tippet

\- Clark, si tengo razón… esto podría significar que la veta roja inclinan la balanza de la expedientes X al extremo mental. En cierta forma estos son mucho más peligrosos que los chicos medio insecto, o de los que te chupan el calor del cuerpo. Lex está en peligro, debemos…

\- Sigue investigando, iré a hablar con Desirée

Chloe casi se atraganta con su propia lengua. Saltó como un resorte y lo detuvo del brazo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No Clark! ¡No escuchaste lo que dije! Dudo mucho que incluso toda la estación de policía pueda hacer algo si se empeña en hacerte daño

\- Estaré bien

Chloe se apresuró en bloquear la puerta con su cuerpo. Sentía que si dejaba que él se fuera algo realmente muy malo iba a pasar. No podía perderlo ahora, no cuando por fin su relación empezaba a progresar.

\- ¡No! Sé que has tratado con más de estos fenómenos que cualquiera de este pueblo, pero esto es diferente, ella es…

\- Si intentó amenazarme en vez de, por ejemplo, mandar una docena de hombres a acabar conmigo; significa que no es abiertamente hostil, solo razonablemente paranoica. Mira a Kyle Tippet; resultó ser un buen tipo, algo idiota pero buen tipo

\- Y Bob Rickman un estafador y asesino

\- Dudo mucho que los meteoritos hayan tenido algo que ver con eso, por lo que sé no era precisamente un candidato al Premio Nobel antes de la lluvia

Chloe cambió su peso de una pierna a otra, escarbando en su mente alguna convincente razón para mantenerlo alejado del peligro.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse- Clark se acercó peligrosamente a ella y acarició su mejilla- pero tal vez necesite algo de suerte

Clark reclamó lo que era suyo. Para apenas tres días de noviazgo, la rudeza de sus besos resultaba muy perturbadoras para Chloe; aunque eso no quitaba que fueran culposamente placenteros.

\- Tienes unos labios deliciosos- Y antes que Chloe notara que su cuerpo mágicamente ya no bloqueaba la puerta (por casi metro y medio de distancia), Clark soltó su cintura y se escabulló como un felino fuera de su vista- Te veo más tarde

 **-** Sí. Yo… seguiré investigando ¡Cuídate!

* * *

En cualquier escuela del país, el estacionamiento de los profesores puede que sea el lugar más tranquilo. Era no solo un lugar poco transitado, sino que debido a su ubicación siempre había alguien vigilante. Pero en Smallville esa regla no cumplía, en poco más de un año tres coches habían explotado y por lo menos cinco personas habían muerto o resultado heridas.

Con las llaves en la mano, Desirée caminaba hasta su auto. Su atención puesta en sus alrededores, siempre atenta a cualquier silueta cercana. Su vestimenta generalmente compuesta de vestidos cortos y tacones había sido reemplazada por unos pantalones y unas zapatillas deportivas que, aunque también resultaban atractivos sobre su figura, solucionaban de forma disimulada el problema de su poca movilidad.

Así que, con todo su cuidado, no es de sorprender que pegara un grito cuando Clark apareció de la nada durante esos escasos segundos de distracción entre abrir y cerrar el teléfono para ver la hora.

\- ¿Asustada?

Era admirable la rapidez con que Desirée recuperó la compostura. Para cualquier espectador externo parecería una ordinaria conversación entre un maestro y un alumno. Si uno fuera suficientemente imaginativo incluso podría pensar que Clark estaba suplicando un aumento de nota.

\- Hola Clark, qué te trae por aquí. Extrañé tus miradas en clase

El tono de Desirée era lento y rasposo, libre de toda preocupación; obligaba a la otra parte a funcionar a su ritmo y sutilmente la colocaba en la parte dominante. Desirée lo sabía y, para enfatizarlo incluso más, lo esquivó y caminó hacia la puerta de su auto.

Clark ya había experimentado todo eso, sabía muy bien que en cuanto a juegos mentales no saldría bien parado. Pero no era como si Clark no tuviera ninguna superioridad, tenía la ventaja absoluta en cuanto a poder real. Desirée solo sintió un viento fuerte desordenando su cabello y al instante siguiente el pecho de Clark ocupaba el ochenta por ciento de su visión.

\- Sabía que eras igual que yo

Desirée rio de una forma ligeramente auto despreciativa, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de emoción. Lex había sido muy expresivo en cuanto a su amigo. No solo Clark se había involucrado en más casos inexplicables de los que se pueden contar con los dedos, sino que de la mayoría había salido sin un rasguño, incluyendo cierto accidente en un puente.

\- Sabes de otras personas con poderes

\- La única razón por la que regresé a este maldito pueblo fue porque pensé que todos aquellos que también desarrollaron habilidades se habrían ido hace mucho… o matado entre ellos

Si bien no era en su totalidad, sí es cierto que la mayoría de los meta humanos desarrollaba un sentimiento de superioridad. Y mientras algunos llegaban a considerarse la única persona real en el mundo, estando por encima del bien y el mal; otros actuaban llevados por una misión auto impuesta, juzgando a los simples mortales de acuerdo a una justicia personal.

Por todo esto, no es de extrañar que la idea de otros con una habilidad sobrenatural ni siquiera les pasara por la cabeza.

Y en un sentido práctico, Desirée no era lo suficientemente especial para escapar de esto. En realidad, la única razón por la que no se consideraba como la única persona con poderes en el mundo era porque su novio de la preparatoria, con quien se encontraba a la hora de la lluvia de meteoritos, fue uno de ellos.

\- Recibí tu mensaje

\- Ah, sí. Lamentable lo que sucedió con tu noviecita. Simplemente no pude seguir observando cómo se usaban los recursos de la escuela en persecuciones imaginarias

\- Nosotros no somos imaginarios

\- Un motivo extra para cerrar el periódico, me extraña que no intervinieras tú mismo. Pero bueno, al menos con esto sabes el verdadero alcance de mi poder, un beneficio inesperado

\- Cerraste un periódico escolar, ¿planeas asustarme con eso?

\- Tuve un poco de lastima. No quise exederme y dejar en la calle a tus padres. Sin olvidar que ahora ambos conocemos el secreto del otro. Si vas contra mí, solo necesito abrir la boca y con la influencia del apellido Luthor serás una simple rata de laboratorio

\- Puedo estar en cualquier parte del mundo en segundos. Tú, en cambio…

Clark se relamió los labios de forma lasciva. Desirée sintió un ademán de asco justo antes de que sus ojos experimentados le permitieran atravesar esa penosa actuación, pues si bien su expresión de lascivia era pasable, sus ojos y el movimiento de su garganta no lo eran. Lo que encontró debajo, sin embargo, no resultaba tranquilizador. La actitud subconsciente de Clark era fría y penetrante. Básicamente no era algo que un estudiante de preparatoria pudiera poseer.

\- …digamos que no tendrás una estancia cómoda en Belle Reve, los científicos pueden llegar a sentirse muy solitarios

\- ¿Crees que puedan mantenerme prisionera?

\- No conoces Belle Reve, ni tampoco a mi

Clark volvió a desaparecer. Bajo lo que eran sus pies se encontraba una aureola de concreto derretido.

* * *

Después de su enfrentamiento, Clark dejó con rapidez el estacionamiento. Casi cien metros de distancia los separaba cuando volteó para ver como Desirée se cubría la nariz y retrocedía abochornada por el calor.

Ella por su parte tampoco se quedó mucho tiempo, apresurada por una razón que solo ella conocía, subió a su auto y desapareció sin hacer caso de un pobre alumno que casi termina arrollado.

El próximo paso a jugar le pertenecía a Desirée. Por ahora solo podía relajarse y esperar que ella no ejecutara un doble suicidio. Tampoco es que ello le afectara mucho, tal como había dicho: podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo en segundos.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino no quería que él tuviera un solo momento de tranquilidad.

\- Clark, te estaba buscando. Quiero hablar sobre Chloe

Clark extendió la mano invitándola a caminar junto a él, pero esa fue su única acción medianamente caballerosa durante el resto del día.

\- ¿Celosa?- dijo en un tono tentativo. La expresión de Lana se desdibujó, y Clark no pudo evitar morderse los labios mientras apreciaba lo adorable que era cuando su nariz se arrugaba.

Cuando Clark dejó de suprimir su risa y soltó una breve carcajada, Lana no se dejó dominar de inmediato por el enojo. Lo que sintió fue más bien indignación… y un atisbo de curiosidad. No entendía que podía causar que un chico tan amable e incluso tímido, pudiera volverse tan egocéntrico.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Te comportas como un cretino

\- ¿Cretino? Wow. No sabía que tuvieras sesenta años

Lana cerró los ojos suprimiendo la ira que subía por su garganta. Con la amistad que habían desarrollado durante el último año esperaba que por lo menos tomara la conversación con seriedad.

\- Esto no se trata de nosotros. Se trata de que Chloe no termine lastimada. No puedo creer que la estés usando para darme celos

\- No te vanaglories tanto. E incluso si así fuera. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle?

\- ¡Clark! ¡Vi como la tocabas! Ella no se merece lo que le estás haciendo

Clark detuvo sus pasos y se acercó acorralándola contra la pared. Y a pesar que Lana retrocedió un buen par de pasos, él tuvo la oportunidad de susurrarle al oído una frase tan inquietante que hizo temblar a la muchacha.

\- Parecía disfrutarlo mucho la otra noche

Después de decir eso, Clark no se retiró de inmediato. De hecho, cuando por fin cedió un poco de espacio, sus cuerpos todavía se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para que oliera su cabello.

\- ¿Hasta donde llegaron?- preguntó Lana

\- No debería importarte. No estás celosa, ¿recuerdas?

\- Chloe es mi amiga

Clark sonrió de forma irónica. Antes que él la encontrara por casualidad en aquel cementerio, ella ni siquiera sabía que existía, ni él, ni Chloe, ni mucho menos Pete. Recién cuando colgó su uniforme de porrista y descubrió que ninguna de esas chicas de falsas sonrisas y faldas cortas volvía a hablarle; o ayudarle a servir un maldito café para el caso, empezó a tratarlos como personas.

\- Entonces no deberías tratar de arruinar su felicidad

Con la pared chocando contra sus omóplatos, Lana ya no tuvo más lugar donde retroceder. Atrapada como estaba, Clark solo necesitaba inclinarse un poco para adueñarse de esos delgados labios color rosa.

\- ¿Todo está bien?

Clark sintió la imperante necesidad de aplastar contra el suelo al idiota que intentaba hacerse el héroe.

Lana, por su parte, tampoco quería que se hiciera conocida su discusión con Clark y levantó la mano mientras decidía como alejarlo educadamente. Clark, sin embargo, no fue tan considerado, y sin darle un segundo vistazo respondió de mala manera. Trabajar en la antorcha no solo traía consigo cinco horas de trabajo extra a la semana, sino también la totalidad de los chismes de la escuela.

\- Todo tranquilo. Ve a suplicarle al entrenador Quigley que no te saque del equipo por meterte con su hermana

Ni Lana tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por su respuesta; ni el muchacho, de sentirse completamente enojado. Pues antes incluso que pudiera afirmar su agarre sobre la chaqueta de cuero de Clark, fue sujetado de la camiseta e inmovilizado contra la pared de un fuerte empujón. El golpe vació bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones y su tos seca atrajo la atención de los alumnos en los pasillos cercanos.

\- Dios santo Clark ¡Déjalo!- exigió Lana. Quien a pesar de estar "gritando", su voz no poseía un volumen mayor a si hablara normalmente. Era un grito susurrado, intentando no atraer más atención sobre ellos

Clark pudo haberse deshecho de casi todos sus inhibiciones, pero básicamente era imposible que pudiera ignorar la expresión de súplica en el pequeño rostro de Lana Lang, la chica que había anhelado desde que tenía memoria.

Aun así la roca de meteorito hizo su trabajo y durante unos instantes los ojos de Clark mostraron confusión, sin entender qué era lo incorrecto en sus acciones. No era acaso natural que uno pudiera usar los recursos a su disposición para conseguir aquello que deseaba, era **SU** maldita super fuerza después de todo.

Después de diez segundos el tipo sintió por fin la tranquilizadora sensación del piso contra sus pies. Clark ya no le prestó más atención. Se despidió de Lana con un "después hablamos" y pasó por la derecha del joven mientras este seguía tosiendo. Solo se detuvo a darle un comentario con suerte de amenaza al mismo tiempo que palmeaba su espalda como buenos amigos.

\- Todo tranquilo- habló, suficientemente fuerte como para que todos oyeran, y siguió avanzando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sus pasos fueron tranquilos, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para llegar al final del pasillo realmente rápido. Giró en una esquina y desapareció de la vista pública mientras poco a poco las personas perdían interés en lo sucedido.

*RUMBLE*

La pared se resquebrajo bajo su golpe. Clark estaba furioso consigo mismo… no podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de cometer la estupidez de revelar sus poderes frente a dos docenas de personas. Había querido tanto disfrutar de las miradas asustadas de todos esos desconocidos.

El culpable de sus acciones resplandeció tenuemente en su dedo anular. Simultáneamente Clark, ya más sereno, se encontraba sacudiéndose el poco de pintura descascarada que quedó pegada a su puño.

Una casualidad podía causar tantos cambios en el futuro. Si Clark no hubiera notado el brillo entonces su comportamiento hubiera empeorado cada día más, hubiera forzado a su padre a actuar y finalmente sería detenido con la ayuda de los meteoritos verdes.

Si la lámpara del pasillo hubiera sido solo un poco más brillante entonces el reflejo en el anillo le hubiera advertido unos segundos antes. Y, bajo su estado de auto desprecio, la ira se encargaría que ni siquiera necesitara de otra persona… él mismo se hubiera sacado la sortija.

Por suerte (o por desgracia) todos los detalles fueron los adecuados. Acarició el anillo indeciso mientras parecía sufrir una epifanía. Pero una respiración después, con una facilidad aterradora, sintió como sus sospechas se escurrían por entre las aberturas de su mente. Al igual que el sueño que se desvanece al despertar.

Clark sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino.

Sin embargo, la alarma ya había echado raíces. Solo necesitaba un incidente más. Tal vez un ataque súbito de ira o una pérdida de sensatez… para que la negación provocada por la sortija perdiera su influencia.

* * *

Hora y media después de la puesta del Sol, Mansión Luthor.

Como la esposa de Lex Luthor, Desirée Luthor no temía a nadie dentro de este pequeño pueblo olvidado de Dios. Como Desirée Atkins, una de las más versátiles meta-humanas, no temía a nadie fuera de este pequeño pueblo olvidado de Dios.

O al menos eso supuso cuando decidió volver a pisar estas tierras.

Desirée bebió un trago de su coñac.

No era solo la amenaza que representaba Clark. Si aceptaba como verdad la docena de artículos que tenía sobre la mesa: Smallville no había sido abandonada por los "fenómenos de meteorito", como eran llamados en el periódico escolar; sino que aquellos niños que sobrevivieron a la lluvia, y cuyos poderes se encontraban latentes, empezaban a despertar alimentados por las hormonas adolescentes.

Así que ahora, aparte de encontrarse en una situación de doble perdida contra Speedy Gonzales con habilidades incendiarias, tampoco podía mantener un perfil bajo y seguir casada con Lex mientras encontraba una excusa para divorciarse. Si actuaba así, con la naturaleza involuntaria de sus feromonas, en menos de un mes estaría en primera plana como la nueva víctima de un chiquillo intoxicado por sus poderes.

Quedaba lo opción de mudarse con Lex fuera de este pueblo, pero el riesgo era incluso mayor si consideraba atraer la atención Lionel Luthor.

Solo lo había visto fugazmente una vez, durante los días en que tramitaba la herencia de sus padres. Tantas familias que luchaban por mantener sus hogares. Fue lo bastante inteligente como para que a pesar de confiar plenamente en sus habilidades, hiciera caso a su instinto y no se involucrara con él.

Nunca olvidaría ese día. Fue la primera y última vez que sintió miedo de un hombre normal.

No quería admitirlo, pero si Lionel Luthor no estuviera ciego y en rehabilitación (y por ende muy, muy lejos), jamás se hubiera involucrado con Lex. No importaba que tan desesperada fuera su situación económica.

Irse con Lex y abandonar LexCorp, básicamente sería saltar de la sartén para caer en las brasas.

Desirée bebió otro trago de su coñac.

Extendió los artículos por toda la mesa. Entremezclados con ellos había varios informes de Belle Reve donde especificaban los métodos para contener "pacientes con facultades excéntricas".

Desirée chasqueó la lengua con desagrado al notar el hielo de su vaso disolviendo poco a poco el licor.

Lo tomó como una señal. Se bebió por completo el líquido y arrojó al fuego todos los papeles. Había tomado una decisión y era hora de apegarse a ella.

* * *

Después de la media noche, Granero de la Granja Kent.

Era como un acuerdo tácito. Este fue el lugar donde ambos revelaron sus verdaderas caras, y también donde pondrían fin a sus diferencias. Donde unos elaborados esquemas habían tropezado con unos inexpertos pero enérgicos métodos.

\- Hola Clark

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos escalones y, paradójicamente, no lucía apresurada. Su voz era mucho menos rasposa y sensual, pero al mismo tiempo más natural. Su máscara ya había caído, no necesitaba seguir actuando.

\- Hola

Contestó con un tono de voz igual de sereno. Era la mejor forma de empezar.

Su próximo intercambio se hizo esperar unos minutos. Clark se apoyó sobre la pared mientras esperaba que ella tomara su lugar. Desirée ignoró su mirada y con pereza se sentó en el sillón colocado al lado opuesto.

\- ¿Tus padres no nos interrumpirán?

\- Están durmiendo. Dudo que sepan que volví

\- Claro. La agotadora vida de la granja

Otro silencio largo.

\- ¿Sabes? Para estar amenazándonos continuamente todavía no sé qué es lo que deseas

\- Solo respondí a tus ofensivas

Desirée asintió. A diferencia de ella, Clark no parecía tener una razón real para ir en su contra más allá de la protección de sus amigos; algo demasiado noble para un fenómeno de meteoritos.

Su actitud tampoco era muy proactiva. No había alertado a Lex, no intentó eliminarla (no es que sirviera de mucho, tenía una confesión por escrito que caería en las manos de su esposo en caso de su desaparición). Lastimaba un poco su orgullo, pero parecía que Clark no la tomaba como algo serio.

Sospechaba que realmente no tenía un plan ni un objetivo… y, sin embargo, veía el mismo rastro de ambición en sus ojos que en los de ella hace tantos años.

\- Entonces… básicamente fue un problema de "entrar a tu territorio"

Clark no respondió. Desirée tampoco esperaba su respuesta. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero él no aceptaría haber actuado bajo un impulso tan infantil.

Si solo tuviera a su disposición verdadera fuerza. No la prestada por el dinero o la posición social, sino algo de la misma calidad que el poder de Clark. Entonces nunca necesitaría ceder como lo iba a hacer ahora.

\- Voy a renunciar a Lex y a su dinero. Me iré pronto

\- Lex está muy… "enamorado". Dudo mucho que puedas alejarlo

\- Tengo mis métodos. Dentro de unas semanas mi nombre solo le evocará un buen recuerdo

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes que ella siguiera hablando. Clark no pudo decir en qué, pero algo en Desirée cambió totalmente. Sus pupilas se ampliaron y sus ropas se tensaron ligeramente. Como sí su cuerpo se preparara para abordar un tema mucho más importante que su matrimonio.

Clark, que hasta ese momento permanecía calmado, sintió su cuerpo calentarse. El aire adoptó un aroma fragante, ligeramente picante y dulce. Era sutil y profundamente agradable, como un millar de capullos floreciendo. No despertaba ninguna sensación de peligro. Todas esa feromonas no estaban dirigidas a él, sino que eran pasivas y propias del estado de alerta en que se hallaba Desirée.

\- Pero esa no es la razón por la que vine

Desirée se acercó. Sus manos se mantuvieron ocultas detrás de su espalda y su belleza se resaltó con cada paso que daba.

\- Clark. Reconozco tu ambición. No estás hecho para quedarte arando el campo toda tu vida

La ola de calor no debería afectar a Clark. Su organismo podría soportar nadar en lava ardiente si quisiera. Pero el calor que sentía venía de su interior, provocado por la rapidez con la que la sangre corría por sus venas y la repentina rigidez en sus músculos.

Algo sumamente extraño sucedió: empezó a sudar

\- Ven conmigo. Juntos podremos conseguir todo lo que queramos

\- Es muy tentador, pero como puedes ver- Clark levantó ambas manos y abarcó todo el granero, exponiendo todas las comodidades que adornaban su desván- no te necesito para eso. Solo tengo que coger aquello que deseo y será mío

\- Y yo tampoco te necesito. La mitad de lo que he logrado ha sido debido a mi poder. La otra mitad fue por mi belleza e inteligencia. Estoy segura que eres capaz de entrar a un banco y desaparecer con la bóveda entera…

Desirée ya no pudo acercarse más. Su suave pecho se deformó contra el suyo; y Clark sintió una blandura que tentaba a apropiarse de ella.

Para entonces la ropa de ambos así como unos dos centímetros del aire que los rodeaba se veía bajo un filtro lila.

\- …pero qué pasará cuando desees vivir cómodamente en una gran mansión o disfrutar de algo más que no sean antros baratos. Cuando no puedas demostrar legalmente de donde viene tu riqueza. Cuando tarde o temprano empiecen a investigar y perseguirte. Cuando ya no tengas la libertad de ir a donde quieras porque una patrulla estará enfrente de lo que antes era tu casa mientras subastan tus pertenencias…

\- Puedo ofrecerte todo eso. Nadie nunca sospechará que tienes poderes. Viviremos vidas largas y cómodas con todos los lujos que puedas imaginar…

\- Por supuesto, existen otros beneficios que… estoy segura que ambos disfrutaremos

Clark podía adivinar lo maravilloso que sería hundirse en sus carnes. Hablando de forma animal, en este mundo quizá no existiera otra mujer que podría despertar hasta este punto sus instintos. No quería perderla… y no podía dejar de imaginar que si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad lamentaría esa decisión por el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, ese era solo su lado animal. Su mente mantuvo la serenidad desde un principio.

\- Todavía no entiendo que beneficios traería para ti

\- Soy una mujer muy frágil. Necesito un hombre fuerte que me proteja

Clark no pudo evitar reírse. Era una risa extrañamente sincera, la primera en días que invitaba a la otra parte a reírse con él.

\- Es cierto- Los dientes de Desirée se dejaron entrever en una bonita sonrisa- En este gran mundo existen tantas cosas que escapan al sentido común. Como este pueblo, por ejemplo. Frente a alguien que me superara físicamente… y estuviera tan cerca como tú ahora, soy tan delicada como un flor de cristal

\- No pareces tan asustada de mí

\- Eres diferente. Has sabido conservar tu inteligencia y tu conciencia bajo la influencia de los meteoritos. No has sido cegado por tus poderes. No me harías daño… **eres como yo**

Clark Kent usaba una "máscara", y no era la de su secreto.

Era la misma máscara que poseen todos los humanos: la que suprime las ansias de violencia y salvajismo, pero que también suprime la desesperada persecución de aceptación y placer. A pesar de eso, la "máscara" era una parte verdadera de su personalidad y no era de ninguna forma menos real.

Los meteoritos rojos habían resquebrajado esa máscara dejando entrever un lado más primitivo y libre de la mayor parte de sus inhibiciones. Pero todavía conservaba una aceptable capacidad de diferenciar el bien y el mal, el impulso de defender aquello que le importaba… e incluso las enseñanzas fundamentales de sus padres como era el valor de la vida.

No es difícil de imaginar que bajo la influencia de los meteoros rojos otro de su misma especie no dudara ni medio segundo en masacrar poblaciones enteras… de hecho, muchos no necesitaban de meteoros para eso.

Y las palabras de Desirée, aparte de recurrir a su deseo material y sexual, inadvertidamente habían atacado su necesidad de aceptación. Algo que era causa de sufrimiento para todos los lados de Clark Kent. Siempre solitario desde que su padre adoptivo revelara sus orígenes extraterrestres.

\- Te mostraría cosas que nunca experimentarías en Smallville

Desirée acarició su rostro. Tenía preparada su siguiente frase, una que terminara por persuadirlo. Pero su lengua se trabó cuando vio un destello de dolor en su rostro.

Desirée no sabía qué punto débil había tocado, pero supo reaccionar en consecuencia. Se repuso de inmediato y, sabiendo que el centelleo había sido tan minúsculo que muy probablemente ni el mismo Clark no lo había notado, dejó que sus movimientos hablaran.

Tras morderse el labio, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello. Levantó sus talones para quedarse en puntillas.

El beso empezó como un roce, tanteando el terreno… buscando su admisión. Pero se consumó totalmente cuando Clark se ciñó a su cintura y sostuvo su peso suavemente. Con su último pensamiento evitó que sus labios liberaran sus feromonas, en este punto eso sería contraproducente.

Sin embargo, quizá eso la hubiera protegido. Pues en ese desván, alejado completamente de cualquier otra persona en kilómetros, ella no era la única cuyo cuerpo producía feromonas que excedían las humanas.

En ese instante, un grito que alternaba entre excitación y miedo inundó los lugares más recónditos de su psique; sintió como una llama que ardía con salvajismo echaba raíces en su vientre. Fue tan repentino como un trueno, y sin fuerza o ganas para oponerse dejó que él retirara una porción de su vestido… y se apoderara de uno de sus senos.

Perdió su capacidad de pensar por un instante. Y cuando la recuperó dejó que volviera a perderse. La sensación era apasionante y nunca antes experimentada con tanta intensidad. Tantos años sin que un hombre no se convirtiera en un títere para satisfacerse. Era tan sencillo rendirse, dejar que las llamas se esparcieran locamente.

Con un gemido muy femenino Desirée rompió el beso. Ella bajó la cabeza, incapaz de borrar su sonrojo.

\- Vente conmigo, nunca nos encontraran

La manos de Desirée se escabulleron por debajo de su camiseta y pasó sus uñas por su todo su abdomen.

Él jugueteó un poco más con la ternura atrapada en su mano. Las gotas resbalando por su clavícula habían humedecido sus dedos; y el rocío entre rosado y violeta que cubría tan extraordinaria hembra hacían lucir su carne tan dócil y manejable. Clark olió su cabello. La posibilidad de hacerla su mujer carcomiendo su imaginación.

\- No. Tengo asuntos que resolver aquí

No deseaba irse. No todavía. Había tantas cosas que ambicionaba conquistar aquí. Tantas que lo retenían, y que le gustaría llevarse.

Pensó en Lana. Pensó en Chloe. En sus diferentes bellezas que aún no había disfrutado. Pensó en los misterios sobre sí mismo, en sus propios orígenes y en la promesa de un poder mayor proveniente de su planeta. Incluso en los retos que tendría a manos de otros fenómenos de meteorito, lo único que lo había hecho escapar de una vida monótona en un pueblo rodeado de campos de maíz.

Desirée se mordió el labio con frustración. Puede que incluso un poco de celos.

\- ¿La chica rubia?... o tal vez la ex porrista que maneja el café del pueblo

Desirée se encogió de hombros inocentemente ante la repentina hostilidad de Clark.

\- Lex me lo comentó. Juro que no lo incentivé a decírmelo- explicó relajada. Clark pareció creer en sus palabras y reafirmó su dominio sobre su cuerpo con una agradable presión

Ninguno de los dos opuso algún tipo de resistencia a reanudar los arrumacos. Pero Desirée había aprendido su lección y a pesar que se dejó disfrutar de las abrasadoras sensaciones, también circuló su propio poder para proteger su voluntad. No entregaría su cuerpo a alguien que se había decidido por otras mujeres en vez de ella.

* * *

El castillo se encontraba sorprendentemente vacío. Clark normalmente notaba una sirvienta o algún guardia patrullando. Ahora sin embargo parecía que estos se escondían de su vista… o de la de Lex.

\- ¡Clark! ¿Cómo estás? Bienvenido a mi pequeño rincón en el infierno

\- Vine a despedirme, supe que partías de luna de miel mañana

\- Ja, voy a tener suerte si Desirée asiste a nuestro divorcio

Lex se veía muy abatido. Mientras se servía su quinta copa del día su corazón ardía de rabia, rabia contra sí mismo porque no podía culpar a otro por el desastre en el que estaba.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Parece que algunos genes Luthor tienden a despertar durante el matrimonio…

Lex calló un momento mientras observaba a su mejor amigo lucir un saco negro y una camisa de seda. Todo demasiado fino para un simple campesino. Era como ver un reflejo de sí mismo en un espejo distorsionado… un reflejo con cabello.

En situaciones normales habría preguntado. Pero ahora mismo Lex se sintió tan decepcionado consigo mismo que ni su curiosidad había sobrevivido.

Se sentó y con un ademán aceptó el pedido de Clark de servirse una copa.

\- Desirée me encontró con otra mujer

\- ¿En serio?

\- No sé cómo sucedió. Simplemente recuerdo una fuerte borrachera, su mirada llena de furia y a una mujer semidesnuda encima de mi escritorio- Lex tomó un gran sorbo, utilizando la quemazón en su garganta como castigo

Clark tuvo que resistir su risa. ¡Qué mujer tan despiadada! Arrojando la culpa sobre su propio marido.

\- Vaya Lex, sí que estás en un problema ¿Qué sucedió después?

\- Se marchó. Ni siquiera empacó sus cosas. Me acaban de llamar sus abogados, pide el divorcio

\- Firmaste un acuerdo de separación de bienes, ¿verdad?

Lex lanzó una mirada confundida a Clark, preguntando si estaba insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando.

Clark le respondió con una expresión que indicaba no solo obviedad, sino que un poco de burla amigable.

La curiosidad burbujeó debajo de la piel de Lex. Normalmente tenía que explicar su situación con mayor detalle antes que Clark le aconsejara algún curso de acción moral que francamente resultaba poco útil. Esta era la primera vez que daba un salto lógico y suponía una situación para peor. Tal vez Jonathan Kent tenía razón, él estaba siendo una mala influencia para Clark.

Lex negó lentamente, su sonrisa mostraba los dientes en un gesto que se asemejaba más a una muestra de colmillos que a una sonrisa.

\- Desirée no es ese tipo de mujer- Lex se tomó unos segundos en estudiar a su amigo en busca de algún gesto delator- Clark, ¿sabes algo que yo no?

\- Solo me resulta sospechoso que te casaras tan pronto… considerando que tu padre intentó cerrar la planta no hace mucho

Clark una vez más se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que salían las mentiras. Era tan sencillo cuando no existía ni culpa ni arrepentimiento. ¡Bah! Desirée nunca había sido de Lex. De hecho, si no fuera por él, Lex bien podría estar muerto para hoy.

\- Yo también pensé que podía ser un intento de mi padre para quitarme LexCorp. Pero Desirée no ha pedido nada

Un hombre alto y con la tez de un blanco pálido entró con un folder bajo el brazo. Su vestimenta era igual a la de cualquiera de los guardias, pero por su comportamiento y soltura era evidente que se trataba de alguien externo.

\- Señor. Encontramos a su esposa…

El hombre se calló. Su mirada pasó de Clark, al cual juzgó como otro niño rico mimado, a Lex mientras pedía permiso para continuar.

\- Puedes hablar

\- Está en el hotel Krista en Metrópolis. Verificamos la actividad de la tarjeta de crédito

Lex no tomó en cuenta al sujeto ofreciéndole el folder. Quería el resultado y no el procedimiento. Lo despidió rápidamente y se volvió a su escritorio a recoger sus llaves.

\- Clark, me tendrás que disculpar. No puedo atenderte ahora

\- Pero supongo que sí puedes desocupar tu apretada agenda para atender a tu padre

Lex estaba de espaldas y no lo notó, pero Clark pudo ver cómo el sujeto pálido se ponía incluso más pálido al pasar cerca de Lionel. Se preguntó si acaso Lionel tenía acceso a la información acerca de Desirée a través de ese hombre.

\- Padre ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Lionel se acercó apoyando su peso intercaladamente entre su bastón y el ayudante a su derecha. Parecía más molesto por recibir ayuda que por no poder mantenerse de pie por sí solo. Se veía gracioso.

Finalmente se libró de las atenciones de su lazarillo con un codazo al aire y recuperó una postura más digna ahora que estaba sentado.

\- Dominic, puedes retirarte

El ayudante, cuyo nombre al parecer era de origen italiano, salió del salón cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

\- Llegaron a mis oídos noticias sobre las recientes tribulaciones en tu matrimonio

Lex apretó las llaves en su mano controlando la ansiedad que tenía por ir en busca de su esposa. Literalmente le importaba un rábano lo que su padre tuviera que decir.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto

\- Lex, pusiste en peligro tu compañía, y con ella a LuthorCorp ¿Qué estabas pensando al no firmar un acuerdo prenupcial?

\- ¡Pensaba en mi esposa!

Lex notó un sentimiento subiendo por su garganta junto con el recuerdo de su madre… y las muchas veces que su padre la arrojó a un lado. Lionel conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para notar eso y pareció cohibirse. No hizo ningún comentario hasta que Lex estuvo ya en la puerta.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que le dirás al encontrarla?

\- No, padre. Pero debo ir

Con Lex fuera, Lionel se permitió suspirar cansadamente. No se había dignado a venir cuando supo del matrimonio de su hijo, estaba en rehabilitación y aparte de su ceguera tenía debilidad en las piernas. Su cuerpo ya estaba viejo.

Pero cuando el abogado de Lex lo llamó para avisar de su inminente divorcio tuvo que pasar por alto las recomendaciones (exigencias) de sus doctores y partir para Smallville. Considerando la actitud de su hijo, Lionel tendría que quedarse en la mansión por lo menos durante unos días.

Clark caminó hacia la colección de licores y se sirvió un vaso para sí mismo y otro para Lionel.

El ruido de sus pasos lo alertó y de inmediato giró varias veces la cabeza para localizar su origen. Habitualmente habría recuperado su compostura de forma gradual. Pero con la ceguera uno perdía cierta sutileza.

\- Parece que últimamente no han fortalecido su relación padre hijo- Clark levantó la copa y la puso en las manos de Lionel- Tome. Aquí

Lionel recibió la copa y bebió con cuidado. Como si la elección del licor pudiera determinar algo en Clark. Al menos eso es lo que Clark sintió, como si Lionel estuviera calificando si era suficiente digno como para dirigirle la palabra.

\- Puedo preguntar con quién hablo

\- Clark Kent- respondió con orgullo

\- Ah sí. El joven adoptado por dos granjeros que ahora es el mejor amigo de un millonario. Te imaginaba más humilde

\- No todos resultamos igual a nuestros padres

Lionel tomó un trago de su bebida. El vaso escondiendo la mitad de su rostro. De lo que sabía, Clark Kent era un joven que ponía en alta estima a sus seres queridos. Y sin embargo, el jovenzuelo frente a él había escogido defenderse así mismo a costa de sus padres. Claro que eso podría ser atribuido a su corta edad, donde las palabras y las acciones pocas veces coincidían.

\- Muy cierto. La fortaleza no viene en los genes, se aprende con cada prueba que uno supera. Aunque es común que los padres eduquen a sus hijos para que sean como ellos

\- Bueno, Lex es muy diferente a usted… a veces es hasta bueno y todo

Clark notó que la risa de Lionel, un "jojojo" mezclado con un gorgojeo, por alguna razón le recordaba a San Nicolás.

\- Jojojo, no voy a negar el acto de rebeldía que Lex ha mostrado contra su familia… ni que me sienta un poco decepcionado por su actitud mendigante…

\- Fuertes palabras, ¿Por qué me dice todo eso?

\- Tengo la esperanza que Lex haga caso al consejo de un amigo en vez del consejo de su padre

\- Desirée no es una mujer con la que cualquier hombre pueda tratar

El desliz fue obvio y Clark tuvo ganas de golpearse. No obstante, por culpa de la falta de visión, Lionel no lo notó y tuvo que preguntar.

\- Me alegra que Lex tenga un amigo con el que pueda confiar sus problemas. De niño era muy retraído ¿Habla mucho contigo sobre su matrimonio?

\- Somos grandes amigos, sí- esquivó el tema- Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué haría usted en la situación de Lex?

Lionel mostró una expresión de disgusto. Es estos momentos donde no podía saber si la otra parte le mentía a la cara es cuando más extrañaba sus ojos.

Sin embargo, hizo caso a la pregunta y contestó de forma muy similar a cómo lo había hecho con Lex tantos años antes. Esperando, se dijo a sí mismo, que Clark fuera más influyente en Lex de lo que su padre era.

\- Hace tiempo aprendí a mantener cerca aquello que se valora. Se puede actuar sin un plan a veces, pero nunca se debe desconocer aquello que se desea obtener. Lex acaba de encaminarse a un enfrentamiento con su esposa sin saber si desea recuperarla, finalizar la relación o minimizar los daños

\- Eso sirve para cualquier cosa en la vida. He visto a un par de amigos míos perder sus posesiones mientras su atención saltaba de los negocios, a las mujeres y a la familia sin dedicarle el tiempo suficiente a ninguno

Lionel suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su copa.

\- Creí que era una lección que ya le había enseñado…

\- Fue un gusto Clark- dejó la copa con cuidado en la mesa de vidrio- ¡Dominic!

Lionel se levantó por sí solo, y en los breves pasos que le tomó llegar a Dominic su caminar fue sorpresivamente firme.

* * *

\- ¡Clark!

El grito de Chloe rebotó en las paredes desnudas del granero. La gran cantidad de compras que había hecho Clark escondidas en el refugio para tormentas, en su habitación o directamente devueltos a la tienda en metrópolis. No es que precisamente pudiera usar una moto de agua sin levantar sospechas.

Aunque eso no evitó que los padres de Clark siguieran furiosos con él. Bueno, Martha quizá no tanto. Dos días sin hablar con su amado hijo ablandan el corazón de cualquier madre.

Abrazado contra su pecho, Chloe cargaba con dificultad una pila de periódicos viejos. Su sonrisa reflejando su emoción fruto de un trabajo apasionante y bien hecho.

\- Chloe. No es que no ame las visitas nocturnas de una bella mujer, pero no creo que debas despertar a todos los animales

\- Vas a querer besarme después que leas lo que acabo de descubrir

La insinuación no pasó desapercibida por Clark. Colocó un suave beso en su nariz y rozó suavemente sus labios. Su encantadora rubia casi saltando sobre él. Disfrutaba de cómo podía ser tan manejable en sus manos.

\- En fin, nuestra nueva candidata a la pared de lo extraño no es precisamente una experta ocultando su rastro. Es decir, para los estándares de Smallville

Clark revisó de forma superficial cada hoja. Había exámenes médicos indicando niveles anormales de feromonas y la recomendación para un tratamiento hormonal, que evidentemente nunca siguió; documentos policiales acerca de la muerte de su ex marido, sus padres y un novio de la preparatoria; su fracaso en empresas de computadora, básicamente una estafa que hacía ver a Enron como la carta del príncipe nigeriano.

Chloe había encerrado en un círculo rojo un artículo de Smallville Ledger relatando el valeroso rescate por parte de su novio luego que ambos quedaran atrapados en la lluvia de meteoritos.

Lo más importante era la sospechosa muerte de su exmarido y su inmediato cambio de nombre de Alison Sanders a Desirée Atkins.

\- No soy tan cercana a Lex, pero creo que si ambos fuéramos tendríamos suficiente credibilidad

Clark dejó en el sillón todos los documentos a excepción de la noticia donde detallaba el asesinato de su ex esposo, pues era el único que verdaderamente podría ser utilizado como prueba.

\- Chloe, todo esto es genial. Pero ya me encargué del problema

El tono de Clark fue excesivamente severo. Chloe tembló cuando la temperatura pareció caer varios grados, algo sumamente desagradable incluso considerando la ola de calor.

\- ¿Te encargaste?, lo haces sonar como si la hubieras…

\- No es la primera vez que conozco un fenómeno de meteoros. Conversé con ella. Ya no es problema

A Chloe eso le sonó tan ridículo como convencer a un lobo que no te ataque porque tienes una entrevista de trabajo.

\- Tiene algo que ver con que el director haya reabierto La Antorcha

\- Chloe. No agites un nido de avispas ya tranquilo. Puedes salir lastimada

Clark hizo el ademán de lanzar el periódico hacia la pila cuando Chloe se lo quitó de las manos. Retrocedió sin darle la espalda e interrogó con tono acusativo.

\- ¿Me estas protegiendo a mí o a Desirée?

\- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan entrometida por una vez en tu vida?

Antes de terminar de hablar, Clark notó el miedo y la tristeza recorriendo el rostro de Chloe. Él giró la cabeza harto de ese comportamiento tan quejumbroso. Por casualidad se topó con el reflejo de su rostro enojado en el espejo, así como un resplandor rojo sangre en sus ojos.

Por suerte Chloe ocultó sus emociones bajando la cabeza y no se percató de la epifanía de Clark. Y cuando por fin sus ojos volvieron a conectar solo había preocupación en la mirada de Chloe.

\- Clark, quiero que recuerdes con cuidado si ella se acercó demasiado o si hizo algo sospechoso…

\- No me controló si es lo que estás pensando. Es solo que…

Clark suspiró con cansancio. Su espalda dejó de estar tensa y extendió sus manos acariciando los hombros de Chloe.

\- …acabo de discutir con mi padre y ambos dijimos cosas que no debimos decir. Ya sabes… la sortija, la ropa nueva…- suspiró otra vez- Lo siento, no debí desquitarme contigo

Chloe agitó la cabeza. Clark sonaba sincero, pero no podía disipar la duda en su corazón.

\- ¡Clark, Desirée es peligrosa, podría causarle daño a Lex!

\- Agradezco la preocupación de ambos, pero creo que soy bastante mayor como para cuidarme yo solo

Como un fantasma, Lex apareció prácticamente de la nada en la puerta del granero. Su ligera sonrisa y caminar amigable delataba no solo que no había escuchado mucho de la conversación, sino que Desirée había deshecho el amor que había implantado.

Con una explosión de velocidad Clark arrojó una manta sobre la pila de documentos. No dejó ninguna evidencia, a parte del ligero revoloteo en el cabello de Chloe.

Lex terminó de subir las escaleras y se adueñó de la hoja en mano de Chloe.

Su rostro se torció en desagrado durante un instante. Tal como afirmó Desirée, el amor no desaparecería de inmediato.

Y luego Lex rio.

\- Valla, realmente se toman su papel de reporteros escolares en serio

Chloe y Clark se retorcieron incómodos.

\- Me alegra tener amigos como ustedes. Pero no hay problema. Conversé con Desirée y el divorcio parece ser la solución más madura, ambos nos apresuramos con la boda y ahogamos algo que pudo ser mejor

Dio un último vistazo al artículo y lo colocó encima de la baranda.

\- En fin. Clark, solo pasé para agradecer tu visita, me ayudó mucho

\- Somos amigos, Lex. Es lo que hacen los amigos, no tienes porqué agradecer

Con una sonrisa disimulada Lex se despidió de ambos. Una pareja reciente de novios reuniéndose a estas horas de la noche, era obvio que querían tiempo a solas.

\- Sigo creyendo que aquí pasa algo… un fenómeno de meteoros no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no…

\- Hable con ella. No quiso causar la muerte de su ex marido. No es capaz de controlar sus poderes a la perfección. Pude convencerla de buscar ayuda

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan fácil?

\- No hay ninguna regla que diga que todos deban volverse psicóticos

En el momento en que Clark terminó de hablar, la perplejidad desapareció de la mirada de Chloe y fue reemplazado por una expresión de sospecha.

\- Puede que también le haya contado como terminaron otros fenómenos de meteoro

* * *

Tres días después, 01:32 horas. Smallville High School

\- Es extraño que quisieras que nos reuniéramos aquí. Empezaba a agradarme que nuestros encuentros fueran en la granja

\- No quiero arriesgarme a que alguien informe a Lex de mis visitas nocturnas. Además tenía que firmar algunos papeles en la mansión

En los últimos días apenas si mantuvieron contacto visual durante sus clases. Había una gran atracción física entre ambos, pero realmente a ninguno de ellos le importaba el otro… es decir, más allá de lo que a una persona común le importa una buena obra de arte. Suficiente como para alzar una mano si era necesario, pero no suficiente como para arriesgar su propio bienestar.

\- En dos días parto a Los Ángeles. Esperaba que vinieras conmigo

\- Lo lamento… en serio- bajó la vista por todo su cuerpo- realmente no sabes cuánto. Pero no he disfrutado por completo de lo que ofrece Smallville

Desirée se encogió de hombros. Sería muy beneficioso tener a un joven como Clark como socio, pero tampoco lo valoraba tanto como para suplicarle.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Seguirás con tu _modus operandi_?- preguntó Clark

Realmente no. Desirée no era idiota. Sabía que después de esto tendría la atención de la prensa y algún mal movimiento con otro millonario pondría su cara en todas las revistas sensacionalistas. Tenía que mantener un perfil bajo.

\- Tal vez ¿Pensabas que esperaría por ti?- rio con un rastro de malicia. Clark seguía siendo un adolecente; no importa que potencial tuviera, era fácil que se desarrollara celos para cualquier mujer

\- Solo quería avisarte que no es tan difícil averiguar tu pasado. La muerte de tus padres y tu ex marido a manos de tus ex novios te pone en la mira como la mayor viuda negra del estado. Ten cuidado con quien te involucras- extendió el brazo y entregó una copia de la información obtenida por Chloe

-Bueno…- dijo un poco mosqueada- los divorcios son bastante rentables, y no son precisamente ilegales ¿Por qué me das esto?

\- Necesito un favor tuyo

\- ¿Tú?

Clark caminó alrededor del salón y abrió la puerta. Echó un vistazo al pasillo verificando que no hubiera nadie.

\- Mis poderes han estado creciendo cada vez más rápido. Soy más fuerte y veloz, lo cual no me desagrada. Pero también me hace actuar impulsivamente, a veces de forma violenta. Quiero que lo frenes

Desirée asintió. Por experiencia sabía lo impulsivo que los "fenómenos de meteoro" se ponían a esa edad.

\- ¿Olvidas el pequeño detalle de ser inmune a mi poder?

\- No soy inmune. Solo más resistente

Desirée sonrió burlonamente. Si accedía, esto sería de gran ayuda para ambos. Un favor se paga con otro, y era muy posible que en un futuro necesitara protección ocasional. Pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco

\- No lo voy a hacer. No por esto- gesticuló levantando el folder

Sin cambiar su expresión, la imagen de Clark parpadeó y un bolso deportivo cayó pesadamente a sus pies.

Llevada más por la curiosidad que por interés, Desirée se agachó para abrirla. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. El dinero en sí no era tan sorpréndete, ya se lo había esperado. Pero las bellísimas joyas en oro y diamantes eran un asunto completamente diferente.

\- Hay más de lo que le sacaste a Lex ¿Qué opinas?

\- Qué me va a dar pena vender estos aretes- Desirée se mordió el labio, dudando si el contenido de la maleta valía más que un favor futuro por parte de él- Me podría servir para poner en marcha un par de negocios y estar bajo el radar Luthor por un tiempo… Está bien. Acércate

\- Puedo elegir entre obedecer o no. Así que no intentes nada gracioso- sacó de su bolsillo un papel con una frase ya escrita

\- No eres divertido- susurró mientras se mordía el labio

No necesitó más confirmación. Incluso para alguien con tan poca experiencia como Clark era notable lo fácil que podía ceder a ser guiado sus instintos, y Desirée era un imán para los instintos.

Muchos minutos después:

Las feromonas de Desirée nunca habían estado tan excitadas, la concentración en sus besos era suficiente para volver a cualquier hombre un idiota, incapaz incluso de entender sus órdenes.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo, y cuando por fin se separaron los labios de ella se habían teñido de un color que sobrepasaba el tono púrpura y dejaba ver los verdaderos colores del meteoro rojo, como la piel de una cereza madura.

Clark no lo notó. Con los ojos cerrados mantenía al mínimo sus defensas mentales.

\- No, no es suficiente

\- Lo lamento- dijo sarcástica y molesta. En parte porque recibir órdenes, en parte porque había interrumpido la diversión- pero eso es lo máximo que puedo hacer

Clark rozó la gema en su sortija. Los repentinos estallidos de rabia estaban empezando a ser más frecuentes y difíciles de suprimir. Era cuestión de tiempo que sus padres notaran que esto no era una simple rebeldía adolecente y, en un caso extremo, si investigaban podrían toparse con el artículo de la antorcha donde revelaban la estafa de la empresa joyera.

Si eso ocurría, con sus padres como los únicos conocedores de su debilidad, se podía despedir de todos sus planes. Es probable que incluso les agradeciera después de transformarse de vuelta en aquel muchacho patético.

No. Ni siquiera iba a considerarlo.

\- ¡Otra vez!- exigió sujetándola de los hombros

\- Ya veo a lo que te refieres con violento- señaló Desirée zafándose de su agarre

Clark respiró profundamente. De qué servía la perdida de timidez si la maldita piedra también lo obligaba a actuar como un idiota impulsivo.

\- ¿No existe alguna forma en la que puedas expresar más poder?- preguntó completamente serio

Por un segundo Desirée sintió pena por sí misma. Cómo pudo haber cedido ante alguien que en el fondo era tan inocente.

\- Podría, pero necesitamos ir a un lugar más privado

Clark la miró confundido, dónde podrían estar más en privado que en una escuela a media noche. Para cuando lo comprendió, sin embargo, Desirée ya estaba casi ahogándose de la risa.

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- Mi departamento en Metrópolis. Está cerca del Daily Planet, en la parte norte hay un…

Hubo un golpe de viento, Clark y Desirée desaparecieron en la nada. Segundos después, junto con un suspiro irritado, la bolsa también.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: El objetivo de este capítulo más allá de avanzar la historia, era que se volviera un poco inquietante para el lector. Que no hubiera héroe, que el villano principal fuera Clark y que se terminara por aliar con Desirée, y que esto tenga el riesgo de ser permanente. Díganme si lo logré aunque sea un poco en los comentarios.**


	4. Mentiroso

La mansión se encontraba solitaria. A pesar de haber permanecido en los pasillos principales durante algún tiempo, Lana no advirtió a ningún sirviente o guardia realizando su rutinaria patrulla. Una gran muestra de profesionalidad… o tal vez de prudencia al no escuchar a hurtadillas las reuniones de su jefe.

El verano había provocado una baja significativa en las ventas de café, si a eso añadimos el alza en el precio de la energía eléctrica durante la ola de calor… Bueno, digamos que la delicada letra azul cielo en las cuentas del Talón requirió un cambio inmediato a rojo quemado. No era nada grave considerando que las ganancias del mes anterior cubrían las pérdidas, pero Lex todavía demandaba tener una charla con ella.

Su respiración se contuvo por instinto en cuanto distinguió el eco de pasos al final del pasillo. Esos mismos pasos que aprendió por la fuerza a identificar y que le producían tanta confusión.

\- ¿Clark?

\- Lana, que sorpresa verte aquí

Podía contar con una mano la totalidad de ocasiones en las que se topó con él durante el último mes. Ni siquiera en la escuela, donde coincidían sus clases y compartían los mismos amigos, alcanzaban a intercambiar más de un par de palabras. No porque se evitaran, sino porque ninguno de los dos se animó en ningún momento a buscar al otro.

Desconocía las razones de él, pero por su parte era todo muy claro: desconfianza.

Clark Kent había cambiado. Los cuadros bicolores cedieron paso a camisas negras y abrigos costosos. De la actitud gentil y generosa a una actitud beligerante e indiferente. Parecía no preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus actos. En una sola palabra: peligroso.

Y por sí eso no fuera suficientemente extraño tan solo una semana después sobrevino otro cambio aún más insólito.

Si uno no lo conociera a profundidad o si su no lo observara con atención podría creer que regresó a ser el viejo Clark. Más pacífico y consciente: se disculpó con aquel jugador que intentó defenderla y según sus propias "pesquisas" con los señores Kent pudo lograr un acuerdo con sus padres acerca de su nueva conducta. Pero de forma ocasional, en medio de sus gestos, todavía lograba vislumbrar atisbos del cinismo y orgullo con los que la había lastimado.

\- Vine a entregar algunas cosas del Talón, ¿tú que haces aquí?

\- Lex es mi amigo, vine a jugar billar

Otro ejemplo de la enorme rareza que lo rodeaba: su relación con Chloe. Pareció asentarse y volverse más estable, como si de verdad sostuvieran un amorío. Ni un solo intento por aprovecharse de su enamoramiento o de pavonearse delante de ella para escarbar en sus celos.

Y eso la agobiaba, aunque era reacia a analizar por qué.

\- ¡NO NECESITO DE TU DINERO LEX, NI TAMPOCO TU CONMISERACIÓN!- resonó un rugido que asustó a todas las aves del patio- ¡Tú eres el que me necesita, solo que eres demasiado miope para verlo!

El doctor Steven Hamilton surgió del despacho de Lex refunfuñando insultos mucho menos cultos que los que acababa de gritar. Su mano derecha reteniendo por la fuerza los temblores de su brazo izquierdo. Demasiado enojado como para hacer caso del estúpido muchacho que bloqueaba su camino.

Clark tampoco hizo ningún ademán por esquivarlo. ¿Porque iría a hacerlo? Se paró firme, pretendiendo obligar al otro a cambiar su camino.

Y esa actitud no paso desaparecida para Lana. Tampoco ese fugaz movimiento de levantar el mentón. Como si mirara a alguien sumamente inferior a él.

El Dr. Hamilton levantó su mano temblorosa y quiso empujar a Clark fuera de su camino. Pero cuando el choque se produjo, ambos hombres se doblaron de dolor. Para el doctor fue como colisionar contra un muro. Su mano se torció y, por inercia, el resto de su cuerpo rebotó como una pelota.

Con sus últimas fuerzas se agarró de la chaqueta de Clark, un último intento por recuperar el equilibrio. Pero eso solo arrastró a Clark a la caída. El horrible dolor del meteoro verde debilitando demasiado sus músculos como para apenas quitarse de encima con la ayuda de Lana.

\- Dios santo, ¿están bien?

La temporal interrupción de sus temblores permitió a Clark recomponerse y, luego de un breve examen al rostro de Lana, lanzarse a ayudar al Dr. Hamilton.

\- ¡Ya estoy bien, no necesito de vuestra ayuda!

Pero la expresión llena de dolor no podía ser negada. Su autenticidad pudo ser vista a través de su furiosa retirada.

\- Está enfermo… muy enfermo- susurró Clark. Lana asintió, ella también recordaba el incidente del nivel tres

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Clark?- Lex lo examinó lo más minuciosamente que pudo desde una la distancia en que se encontraba

Lana describió, quizá con demasiado detalle, lo que acababa de suceder justo fuera de la oficina. Y después de una breve (y falsa) explicación por parte de Lex acerca de qué hacia el doctor en la mansión; pudo disimular por fin un poco de su ansiedad encubriéndola con el cuidado de Lex.

\- Fue solo un choque, estoy bien- respondió Clark. Fue una lástima que no notara el exceso de preocupación que mostraba la chica por él

\- Parecía sufrir los mismos temblores que el hombre que nos tomó como rehenes en la planta LuthorCorp. Clark, creo que tú lo conocías

Clark lo recordaba. Earl Jenkins, buen tipo. Trabajó en la granja durante seis temporadas en los primeros años de escuela, cuando sus poderes no estaban tan desarrollados como ahora y requerían de ayuda con la cosecha. Más tarde renunció por un mejor empleo en la planta de fertilizantes, casi al mismo tiempo en que entró de lleno en la adolescencia y sus poderes volvieron a crecer. Ya no contrataron trabajadores.

\- Sí. Murió medio año más tarde. Mis padres y yo asistimos al funeral

En ese momento uno de los agentes de seguridad entró y avisó de la llegada de Lionel. Apenas dio el mensaje se despidió y volvió a sus ocupaciones normales, ordenes de su jefe para que no se notara que vigilaba la entrada y salida de su padre.

Lana estuvo a punto de preguntar algo cuando Lex la interrumpió ofreciendo sus disculpas por no poder atenderlos. A Lana en especial, a quien llamó con urgencia para brindarle algunos consejos acerca de la situación financiera del Talón. Añoraba más de lo normal esas charlas tranquilas con sus amigos.

Desde que su padre tuvo la brillante idea de quedarse en la mansión su vida se transformó en una pesadilla diez veces más infeliz y cien veces más estresante. El viejo se inmiscuía cada que podía en cada aspecto de su vida.

Clark escoltó a Lana y a sí mismo fuera de la habitación. En el pasillo, Lionel y un hombre joven avanzaban con lentitud. El joven completamente nervioso, siempre atento a cualquier tropiezo o pérdida de equilibrio de su patrón. Pero eso solo ocasionaba que Lionel se pusiera todavía más irritado, y lo demostraba abiertamente con cada golpeteo de su bastón. Aunque eso no se debía en su totalidad al incompetente a su lado, no, todavía podía recordar la insistencia con que los terapeutas exhibieron la silla de ruedas frente a él y, peor aún, la confianza con la que intentaron subirlo ¡Qué humillación!

Lana lo saludó con educación. Tal vez por la inmadurez en su voz, o quizá por el no tan disimulado tono de lastima, Lionel no respondió. No es que le importara mucho a Lana.

Con Clark fue diferente, intercambió un par de palabras y lo despidió con una palmada en el hombro. Si Lana pudiera comunicarse mentalmente con Lex, ambos estarían de acuerdo en lo extremadamente perturbador que era verlos platicando. En particular la forma en que Clark se refería a Lionel por su nombre, nada de "Sr. Luthor".

Durante el corto trayecto para salir de la mansión, Lana se enteraría de boca de Clark que durante sus últimas visitas había mantenido múltiples conversaciones con Lionel. Después de todo, por culpa de su rehabilitación no existían muchas personas disponibles para conversar a parte del terapeuta y de su hijo. Sobra decir que ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por entablar una charla con la encarnación del diablo en la Tierra.

Pero eso sería más adelante. Por ahora Lionel se encontraba a solo dos metros detrás de ellos y sería descortés hablar a sus espaldas. En cambio, Lana preguntó si deberían avisar al Dr. Hamilton sobre el caso de Earl Jenkins, más que nada para no caer en un silencio incómodo.

Lionel giró un poco la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su ex empleado, y con un humor un poco mejor terminó de entrar a la oficina.

Lex suspiró, muchas veces encontraría encantadora la inocencia de Lana. Esta no fue una de esas veces.

* * *

\- ¿Clark hizo sus deberes?

Jonathan besó a su esposa en la frente y preguntó en un tono cotidiano. Como ya era costumbre, Clark no los acompañaría a almorzar. Aunque no era porque siguiera enfrentado con su hijo, no, eso se solucionó a su debido tiempo. Era porque Clark ahora acostumbraba pasar la tarde con sus amigos y muy a su pesar ese grupo de amigos incluía a Lex.

\- Sí. En la mañana antes de irse a la escuela

Martha tomó un sorbo de su té de hierbas. Y, con la misma sonrisa calmada con que se levantó para servirle la comida a su esposo, intentó iniciar una conversación sobre la nueva tienda de jardinería.

\- Tenemos que hablar de su comportamiento Martha. No podemos seguir ignorándolo

\- Pensé que concordábamos en que era rebeldía adolecente

\- Rebeldía adolecente es llegar pasada la media noche, ir a una fiesta sin permiso o faltar a la escuela para estar con una chica. No robarle a un criminal de la mafia

Jonathan podía acusarla de ignorar el comportamiento de Clark, pero en realidad no era eso lo que los inquietaba. Era solo que no querían admitir lo obvio, que no conocían a su hijo.

\- Lo sé Jonathan, pero es Clark del que estamos hablando. Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de su desarrollo

\- ¿Crees que es algo normal en su especie?

Martha realmente esperaba que no. Si fuera así… significaba que en la infinita inmensidad del universo existía un aterrador planeta desmoronándose en la anarquía. ¡Qué horror! Sinceramente anhelaba que no consideraran la rebeldía razón suficiente para desperdigar a sus hijos por toda la galaxia.

\- Creo que el individualismo es algo que se debe dar en todos lados en el universo, algunas veces con mayor intensidad que otras. Tienes que admitir que fue un cambio repentino, no hubo aviso de ningún tipo. Y coincidió con el surgimiento de uno de sus poderes- Martha tomó las manos de su esposo entre las suyas y sonrió con sorna- Jonathan, no estarás molesto por que se adueñó de tu motocicleta, ¿verdad?

\- No. Es solo que a pesar que se ha tranquilizado un poco… ya va durando un buen tiempo sin acostumbrarse. Desaparece por horas y se viste con ropas…- Jonathan gesticuló con sus manos sin encontrar el adjetivo adecuado

Martha lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía cuándo Jonathan ocultaba su vergüenza, pero aun así asintió. No estaba del todo equivocado: ella era para quien los cambios en el guardarropa fueron más notorios. Jonathan podía ser un maravilloso esposo que la amaba y siempre ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa, pero al final del día era ella quien hacía la colada de toda la familia.

Y tal vez Jonathan veía en su nueva forma de vestir la influencia negativa de los Luthor, esa familia que les había traído tanto dicha como daño. Pero lo que ella veía en Clark eran solo los intentos de su hijo por construir su propio estilo, o más bien de descubrir un estilo con el cual pudiera lucirse frente a las chicas.

Gracias a su antigua vida como chica de ciudad conocía demasiado bien lo encantadores que podían ser los rebeldes sin causa, aunque eso era algo que no iba a contarle a Jonathan.

\- No lo sé, puede que eso se deba a otra razón- Martha sonrió con malicia. Siempre era divertido jugarle una broma a su marido- Ayer Chloe llamó preguntando si encontramos el sujetador que se le perdió en el granero

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Perdón, me equivoqué. Preguntó si se había dejado su laptop

Martha recogió su bebida y huyó a la sala.

* * *

Tres días después, plaza LuthorCorp, oficina de Lionel Luthor

\- Doctor Hamilton, es un placer conocerlo

\- Señor Luthor- se aproximó y le tendió su mano sana, sólo para recordar tardíamente que era ciego y apartarla con vergüenza- Debo decir que cuando recibí la llamada pensé que sería su hijo quien reconsideró nuestra sociedad

Sus nervios empeoraban cada día. Le era casi imposible mantenerse sereno o conciliar el sueño. Ignoró el asiento frente a él y optó por caminar de un lado a otro. "Así puedo pensar mejor" se repitió mentalmente.

\- Lex ha decidido mantener su distancia de la empresa familiar. No tiene conocimiento de esta reunión y espero que así se mantenga

El Dr. Hamilton se incomodó, esto no era parte del plan. Las razones por las que fue despedido de su trabajo no eran solo por la carencia de resultados; había perdido el control y el estúpido de Andrew, quien consideraba uno de los asistentes más capaces, lo acusó con el jefe de planta. Recién después de que le enviaran sus cosas pudo advertir que el bastardo también lo denunció legalmente.

\- Supongo que no me llamó aquí para hablar de Lex

\- En parte. Le voy a ser sincero profesor, me interesa estar al corriente de los proyectos en los que trabajó para mi hijo

La Nicodemus había provocado la muerte de un inocente. Lex lo solucionó en su momento con un cuantioso arreglo económico, nada extraño considerando que su nombre también estaba implicado. Sin embargo, Lionel no tenía nada que ver con eso. Era muy fácil que empleara esa información contra Lex si la situación lo ameritaba. Y ninguno de los dos se preocuparía ni un segundo por el bienestar de un minerólogo sin familiares ni amigos.

\- Fueron cosas sin importancia. Revisaba muestras geológicas de la tierra de cultivo para…

\- Por favor profesor, ambos sabemos la fama que uno puede adquirir en un pueblo tan pequeño. Su persistente curiosidad para con las rocas meteóricas no ha pasado desapercibida. Además dudo que Lex mantuviera su nombre fuera de los registros oficiales por una simple investigación agrícola

El Dr. Hamilton arrugó sus cejas ante tan desnuda amenaza a medida que dejó de deambular. Cuando por fin se animó a sentarse su frente brillaba por las gruesas gotas de sudor. Ojalá pudiera convencerse a sí mismo que era por su enfermedad.

\- ¿Qué desea?

\- Por fin nos estamos entendiendo- Lionel se enderezó en su propia asiento- Escuché algo sobre su estado de salud, es lamentable que en los hospitales de metrópolis no han sido capaces de ayudarlo. Verá, LuthorCorp tuvo hace varios meses un empleado con un problema similar al suyo…

Su momentánea conmoción fue aprovechada por su mano que escogió ese instante para sufrir un espasmo nervioso. Con mayor rudeza de la necesaria la sujetó y la presionó contra su muslo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él?

\- Recibió ayuda, por supuesto, luego de lo cual fue capaz de disfrutar de un retiro prematuro- Lionel se inclinó hacia adelante- Estoy dispuesto a brindarle toda la ayuda que necesita. Pero solo si está dispuesto a revelar las investigaciones de los Laboratorios Cadmus… así como la posibilidad de reanudarlos bajo su supervisión en un laboratorio más amplio y mejor equipado

\- …

\- También recibirá el crédito de las investigaciones que se lleguen a publicar. Comprendo que su reputación en la comunidad científica está muy… desvirtuada

Lionel sabía muy bien cómo aplicar tanto el castigo como la carnada. Siempre situando los sueños y esperanzas nobles junto a la codicia personal. De esa forma si en el futuro culpaban a alguien sería solo a sí mismo, casi nunca reuniendo suficiente valor como para ir contra él. El castigo, por otra parte, no debía ser demasiado grande; al menos al principio.

\- Lamentablemente solo he podido conservar fragmentos aislados de la…

\- Ese, doctor, será su primer cometido

Lionel presionó un botón debajo de su escritorio y un hombre alto entró para acompañar al Dr. Hamilton a la salida.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, 9:43 pm, Allentown Road.

\- Clark, sabes que me apasiona invadir propiedad privada en cualquier momento. ¿Pero no podía esperar a que dejara de llover?

Chloe se frotó los hombros para subrayar su punto. Vestía un impermeable amarillo mientras debajo usaba tres camisetas de manga larga. Una vestimenta mucho menos reveladora de lo que preferiría lucir en sus citas.

\- Te llamé apenas lo vi salir del pueblo, esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad para averiguar de qué trata su investigación

Por otro lado Clark traía solo una camiseta delgada, su abrigo olvidado en el auto de su novia al igual que su intención de simular tener frio. Estaba más concentrado en cuidar de los golpes a la pesada mochila que cargaba con una sola mano.

\- Repíteme porqué estas tan seguro que está realizando una investigación secreta de las rocas de meteoritos- Protestó Chloe mientras abría la mochila a prueba de agua y sustraía un estuche de ganzúas de veinticuatro piezas, una gran mejora en comparación a su horquilla para cabello y un clip

\- Una corazonada. No encontraste información de donde estuvo el último mes, ¿recuerdas?

La cerradura tiró un "CLICK" y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido oxidado.

Chloe empezó a pasear sus manos por las paredes en busca de un interruptor. Clark no prestó atención a esas acciones, **escaneó** el lugar y caminó directamente hasta detrás de una estantería repleta de papeles y basura. Tal vez por exceso de confianza, o subestimando a su acompañante, sacó una laptop de la caja en el repisa más alta incluso antes de encender la luz.

\- ¿Cómo sabias donde la escondía?

Chloe arrebató la computadora de las manos de Clark y la tendió sobre una mesa con brusquedad. Por más gusto por lo extraño que tuviera, eso no era excusa para que su novio no la llevara a un lugar más romántico un sábado por la noche.

\- Entré por la ventana hace unas noches, pero necesitaba de alguien que supiera de estas cosas

La mochila se pudo a un costado y de ella Chloe sacó un equipo con varias entradas USB con un peso algo más de medio kilo; contando con la batería, la pequeña anexión para copiar información codificada, la multitud de diminutos artilugios y sofisticadas herramientas ocupaban solo el 50% del espacio. Lo mejor de lo mejor de la tecnología enfocada en el robo de información disponible para los no militares en 2002.

Mientras Chloe hacía lo que sabía hacer mejor, Clark curioseo por el laboratorio cuidando de mantenerse alejado de las rocas meteóricas. La suicidad y el deterioro confirmaban que el lugar estuvo abandonado hasta hace poco.

\- No ha borrado sus mensajes

Presionó el botón de su contestadora y sonó la voz plana y automática de una secretaria de más de treinta que probablemente vivía con varios gatos.

\- "Me comunico de parte de LuthorCorp para el Dr. Steven Hamilton, nos gustaría arreglar una cita esta misma noche. Por favor comuníquese con nosotros a este mismo número para solucionar los detalles del lugar y la hora. Que tenga buen día"

\- Bueno. Ahora sabemos quién lo está financiando- Chloe bromeó

Clark asintió, para variar Lex volvió a mentirle a la cara, esta vez acerca de la interrupción de sus relaciones con el doctor. Pero no le tomó importancia, a fin de cuentas no tenía ningún derecho a molestarse; considerando los antecedente era evidente quien había traicionado más al otro, y eso sin contar sus orígenes extraterrestres.

\- ¿Cuánto demora clonar el disco?

\- Solo seis minutos más, normalmente es el triple. ¿Dónde demonios conseguiste este equipo?

Oh, las maravillosas ventajas de tener una pila de billetes de la altura de una vaca en el refugio de tormentas. Verdaderamente el dinero traía la felicidad.

\- Internet. Iré a vigilar afuera, me siento incómodo aquí adentro. Ten cuidado si ves algo extraño

Se acercó y la besó profundamente en los labios. En tan solo unos días se había vuelto algo tan normal como respirar. Se besaban para saludarse, para despedirse o simplemente porque sí.

A veces tan solo por la necesidad de marcar territorio frente a los demás hombres.

Y eso era lo correcto, Chloe era suya.

* * *

El Talón, dos días después, 9:16 pm

Indecisa, Lana todavía mordía sus labios al momento de colocar en agua el ramo de lirios enviado por Clark.

Por supuesto, no iba a fingir que nada ocurrió solo por un bonito arreglo. Pero sencillamente no podía dejar de admirar el ramo, cada uno de los seis pétalos de cada una de las seis flores arqueándose en vida… a pesar de haber sido arrancada su vitalidad.

Y, como un detalle extra, una fina y delicada tarjeta escrita con su letra:

"Lamento mucho lo que hice, a veces soy un idiota"

A su reverso una nota donde expresaba sus deseos de dar una disculpa personal esa misma noche. Una disculpa del cínico e indiferente Clark Kent, el que usó a su mejor amiga para darle celos. Pero también del único muchacho que la apoyó cuando abandonó el camino que nunca fue ni remotamente el que deseaba: el de la líder de las porristas, el de la reina del baile, el de la mujer insignificante oculta bajo los reflectores. El mismo chico que arriesgó tantas veces su vida por la de ella.

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron distraídamente los pétalos. Su atención volviendo a las bellísimas flores.

Cada verano ayudaba a tía Nell con su florería y por eso dominaba muy bien el significado de cada tonalidad y cada composición. Los tintes claros y alegres como el blanco eran perfectos para expresar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Las amarillas simbolizaban amistad, y en este ramo las intenciones de Clark debían ser pedir perdón. ¿Acaso lo estaba pensando demasiado? Clark no brillaba precisamente por ser el chico más detallista y perspicaz con el sexo opuesto.

Aun así…

\- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué sus lirios tenían que ser rojos?

* * *

Clark condujo por la carretera rumbó al laboratorio bajo los últimos rayos del Sol. Giró suavemente el acelerador mientras re examinaba mentalmente la información recuperada por Chloe durante las últimas cuarenta horas.

El disco duro clonado esclareció un poco el panorama. No fue una sorpresa encontrar datos de la flor Nicodemus. En comparación, los análisis espectrográficos del disco octagonal fueron más de su interés.

La aleación necesitaba una temperatura altísima para fundirse, y cada plano cristalográfico estaba cuidadosamente ordenado en las tres dimensiones como si fuera un disco de computadora. Bajo una frecuencia ultrasónica adecuada incluso llegaba a resonar. No era algo que pudiera ser creado con la tecnología actual. Era adorable la frustración de Chloe por no tener pruebas palpables de su existencia.

Pero en cuanto a las rocas meteóricas no encontraron ni un miserable documento. Fue un callejón sin salida.

Y entonces anoche, como si un ser superior estuviera tentándolos con una zanahoria, el nombre del doctor reverberó en los reportes policiales de Metrópolis. Sospechoso de allanamiento y hurto en el apartamento de un tal Andrew Goodman. Al parecer ignoró por completo los objetos de valor y solo se llevó el CPU de una computadora. Quien diría que dos estudiantes de preparatoria serían más sutiles que un científico de mediana edad.

De inmediato tomó la decisión de revisar una vez más el laboratorio, aceleró directamente abandonando a Chloe y su monólogo en la Antorcha. A lo mejor podría encontrar alguna pista que no notó cuando fue con ella.

Pero lo único rescatable fue la estela de un Ferrari rojo pasando por su derecha mientras aceleraba.

Fue otro callejón sin salida.

En la actualidad estacionó su motocicleta en la cima de una pequeña colina desde donde pudo ver todo en kilómetros a la redonda. La misma colina desde donde observó el laboratorio la noche anterior, se veía mucho menos brillante ahora.

Clark suspiró, dio vuelta y condujo la motocicleta de regreso al pueblo, su camisa a cuadros hondeando con el viento.

Tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse. No encontraría nada en ese montón de cenizas.

* * *

Lana barría los restos de comida pegada bajo los asientos, intentando perderse en la música de la pequeña radio en su bolsillo.

Mantener en funcionamiento una cafetería demostró no ser tarea sencilla para una adolecente. Cada tipo de cliente requería una forma diferente de atenderlos, a algunos ni siquiera se podía atender.

Estaban por ejemplo las parejas de las tres de la tarde, más ocupados por reafirmar continuamente cuanto se amaban que por terminar su maldito pastel y dejar espacio para otros clientes. Estaban las viejas chismosas de las seis, más ocupadas por el nuevo novio de sus nietas o si Cristina engordó desde la última vez que la vieron. Y por último, y no por ello menos molestos, los borrachos de las nueve que buscaban un poco de café para pasar desapercibido su aliento (y fallando) con sus esposas.

Giró asustada. Cualquiera lo estaría considerando que una mano se posó en su hombro sin la más mínima señal de alguien aproximándose.

\- Lo lamento, no quise asustarte. Vi la puerta abierta y no pensé que ya estabas cerrando

\- No te preocupes. Últimamente me estoy quedando hasta tarde en el Talón

La última conversación que recordaba fue en la mansión. Apenas un escaso intercambio de palabras que no se enfocó en ningún tema verdaderamente importante. Lana recogió la escoba que dejó caer y procedió a apagar su radio, solo por si el terrorífico caso en que sonara una canción romántica llegara a ocurrir.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- dijo Clark, su camisa a cuadros entreviéndose debajo de su chaqueta

\- Mi tía y su novio tienen una cita bajo techo. Me siento incómoda con ellos tan acaramelados

Los lirios fueron colocados con delicadeza en un florero azul, separando cada flor para que no taparan la belleza de su compañera. Su memoria sobrehumana era excelente y Clark recordaba muy bien el gran valor sentimental que poseía el jarrón para Lana, uno de las pocos objetos que dejó su madre.

\- Veo que te gustaron las flores

\- ¿A qué viniste Clark?

Parece que adherir hielo a las preguntas era una facultad que no necesitaba ser entrenada en las mujeres.

\- Quiero disculparme por todo lo que hice

\- ¿De qué específicamente?

Clark, quien no sospechó en ningún momento que Lana exigiera la enumeración de todos sus pecados, sopesó por un buen rato lo que debía decir a continuación. Podía enumerarlos, por supuesto, pero sabía muy bien que aquello sería un error desastroso; aunque por otro lado no decir nada podría ser una misión suicida.

Así que esquivó esa pregunta y fue a por la otra, aquella que estaba agazapada debajo. Agitó la cabeza y continuó:

\- Lana- La miró a los ojos- Hay lados de mí que no puedo revelar a nadie, ni siquiera a las personas que me importan

Frente a la sinceridad y la tristeza de sus palabras, ella no pudo evitar ablandarse un poco. Desconocía por completo las razones por las que retenía su secreto. No sabía si lo hacía para protegerla, tal vez lo escondiera a causa de vergüenza, o quizá por haber descubierto que sus padres biológicos no fueron como los imaginó. Por experiencia sabía que eso podía ser muy chocante y explicaría su reticencia a que preguntaran por su pasado.

Pero, en base a su comportamiento, su secreto debía justificar sus cambios de personalidad y toda la rareza a su alrededor. Y quizá, solo quizá, despejaría las sombras de su propia vida. Si tan solo pudiera averiguarlo.

\- ¿Y el Clark Kent rebelde es un lado que ya no volveremos a ver?

\- Fue una etapa que me enseñó aquello que no quiero ser

Clark sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, lentamente, haciendo muy evidente como parecía confundirse y buscar algo que ya no estaba ahí.

\- Has dejado de usar el anillo de graduación

\- Sí- sonrió con vergüenza- Representaba algunos errores que cometí, errores que no pienso volver a repetir

Lana entendía a la perfección. A veces un objeto podía adquirir un significado, una asociación con algo negativo. Tomemos por ejemplo su cámara de video, enterrado ahora en el sótano bajo su uniforme de porrista y zapatos de ballet de la primaria. Después de romper con Whitney a distancia se sintió tan asqueada consigo misma que se prometió jamás hacer algo similar.

\- Y supongo que tampoco puedes confiarme cuales fueron esos errores

\- Ojalá pudiera

Otra vez ese dolor en sus palabras. Esa aflicción que imposibilitaba seguir enojada con él. No se puede odiar a alguien que quieres ayudar. A alguien que a pesar de todo sabias que le importabas.

\- ¿Por qué Clark? Créeme, no hay nada más liberador que compartir los secretos que nos atormentan

\- ¿Pero qué pasa cuando el peso de esos secretos sobrepasa lo que la otra persona puede soportar?

Lana se sorprendió, pero no duro mucho antes que sus sentimientos cambiaran por la tristeza.

¿No la creía fuerte? Es cierto que no era precisamente una luchadora, pero Lana Lang no era para nada una debilucha. Además ella era más que nadie la que podía entenderlo mejor. ¿Acaso existía otra persona cuya vida fuera más similar? Todo, desde crecer con la ausencia de los padres hasta el aparente camino predestinado contra el que ambos lucharan. Ella como un reflejo de la infeliz vida temprana de su madre; y él, cuya vida como granjero ahogaba su potencial de ser algo más, algo que evidenciara toda la valentía con la que protegía a sus seres amados.

\- Tenemos diferentes creencias. Para mí esa decisión no te pertenece, cada uno tiene el derecho de decidir el peso que está dispuesto soportar por aquellos que le importan

Lana no dijo más. Solo esquivó su mirada mientras agradecía las flores y aceptaba fríamente sus disculpas. Clark captó el mensaje, revisó su reloj y, "sorprendiéndose" de lo tarde que era, salió por la puerta del Talón.

Lana se giró al último segundo y alcanzó a ver su silueta difuminarse a través de las ventanas. Sus hombros anchos pero caídos marcaron cada paso con un aura de calmada melancolía. Sin embargo todavía sentía la maravillosa certeza que por muy triste que estuviera, Clark nunca detendría su camino.

Entonces supo que el viejo Clark Kent había vuelto, aunque una experiencia que el insistía en ocultarle lo había cambiado para siempre.

* * *

Generalmente personas ajenas al paciente no podían entrar a una sala médica sin autorización. Claro, esos protocolos no eran válidos si se tiene suficiente dinero o si el hospital es de tu propiedad, en este caso ambas opciones venían a ser lo mismo. También servía si eras una de las siete enfermeras que cuidaban al paciente.

\- Profesor, siéntase tranquilo. Su salud está en buenas manos

La cama donde estaba acostado el doctor Hamilton se inclinó un poco para permitirle ver a su interlocutor. Las intravenosas llenaban sus dos brazos y la cantidad de equipos monitoreando su organismo eran evidencia clara de lo experimental que era el tratamiento del que era sujeto.

De lo poco que entendía del procedimiento: forzaban a la toxina mineral a desplazarse hacia el musculo, y de ahí a la sangre. Luego purificaban la sangre mediante dilución. Pero, al igual que con cualquier dilución, generar el mismo decrecimiento molar necesitaba cada vez más y más sangre sana para la diálisis.

\- Señor Luthor, espero que le fuera satisfactoria la información que le brindé

\- Jojojo, por supuesto, y estará feliz de averiguar que planeo reabrir los proyecto en los que trabajaba- Lionel estaba sentado a su lado, exhibiendo una media sonrisa intimidante- Pero la razón por la que vine es por algo mucho más importante… el disco octogonal

El Dr. Hamilton tragó saliva. Los genes realmente sabían hacer su trabajo, ¿De qué otra manera se podía explicar que tanto padre como hijo formularan la misma pregunta con la misma expresión en sus rostros?

\- El disco, sí- presionó el botón a un lado de su cama y logró que su cabecera se levantara un poco más- Verá, mi campo de investigación es la mineralogía. Mi equipo no pudo investigar a detalle ese objeto antes que Lex se lo llevara

\- Oh- dijo decepcionado- Esta bien. Entiendo los límites entre las diferentes ramas de la ciencia, no se preocupe. Lo que me interesa es el proceso mediante el cual lo encontraron

Que Lex conservara el octógono personalmente era un dato registrado en las notas del profesor, realmente no guardaba demasiada esperanza que supiera su paradero. Pero nunca se es demasiado precavido.

Lionel había investigado por sí mismo al equipo de limpieza después del tornado y estos no pudieron complacer a su hijo encontrando su preciada posesión. Sinceramente dudaba que Lex fuera tan perspicaz como para simular la desaparición de algo así.

\- Usamos detectores sonoros de corto alcance para encontrar material con una densidad similar o superior a la de las rocas de meteorito

\- ¿Por qué en el campo Miller?

\- Un testigo ocular aseguraba que una nave espacial se estrelló ahí

Lionel giró la cabeza como si no hubiera escuchado correctamente, sus lentes para ciego resbalándose por el puente de su nariz. El Dr. Hamilton se apresuró a continuar, malinterpretando su conmoción con incredulidad.

\- Yo tampoco creía, pero las pruebas nunca mienten. Lex también lo cree así

\- Comprendo- Lionel miró el vacío… perdón, a veces olvido que es ciego… "escuchó el silencio" durante unos segundos- Por ahora solo preocúpese por descansar. Como acordamos, me deshice de toda evidencia en su laboratorio de Smallville

Steven Hamilton tragó una vez más y reclinó hacia atrás su cama, en la pantalla a su izquierda su ritmo cardiaco volvió a normalizarse. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos fue a una de las enfermeras ayudar a Lionel a levantarse y salir juntos al pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra en verdad?- preguntó Lionel a la mujer a su lado, el uniforme de enfermera pareciendo incomodarla

\- El tejido muscular está continuamente siendo destruido por los cristales minerales. En situaciones normales provocaría dolores terribles prácticamente imposibles de calmar, pero con la nueva droga es incapaz de notarlo

\- ¿Y el resto del procedimiento?

\- Trabaja con normalidad. El tejido muscular se regenera satisfactoriamente y se suprime con éxito la multiplicación celular desmedida

\- Eso es bueno doctora Teng, muestra que nuestros esfuerzos no han sido en vano

\- Señor Luthor, le recuerdo que la Codeína Curesilina puede llegar a ser altamente adictiva. El proyecto Capernaúm no tiene por objetivo este tipo de lesiones

Cuando ascendieron a la doctora Teng y al fin tuvo a su cargo su propio departamento de investigación médica se había sentido tanto honrada como aliviada. Conocía la personalidad de Lionel, pero creyó inocentemente que incluso él no podría ser capaz de usar para el mal una investigación enfocada en la regeneración de órganos dañados, la panacea de las lesiones físicas.

\- No se preocupe doctora, nuestro amigo está más que dispuesto a soportar esto y más en nombre de la ciencia

* * *

Las palabras de Clark alcanzaron cada rincón del apartamento exponiendo con detalle, pero de forma indiferente, los sucesos de los últimos días.

\- …al final no pude descubrir nada. Y sinceramente, estoy perdiendo interés en todo eso

Clark salió de la ducha en una nube de vapor y recuperó sus ropas de manera casual de una silla de ébano. El lujo que se merecía alguien como él se respiraba en cada centímetro cúbico de este ático.

\- Me gusta este departamento más que el anterior- comentó, admirando una vez más la elegancia del lugar

\- Sí. A mí también. Me mudé el lunes, todos han sido muy amables

\- Puedo imaginarme por qué

Desirée desperezó su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suave y resistente algodón egipcio del que estaban hechas sus sábanas. No hizo ningún otro ademan por levantarse y siguió disfrutando de la vida fácil y cómoda que siempre ambicionó; sin ninguna otra preocupación que ejercitarse un poco en las mañanas, gastar dinero por la tarde y divertirse cada cuatro o cinco noches con Clark.

\- El otro piso era muy pequeño para lo que estaba acostumbrada. Es bueno que por fin esté recibiendo ganancias de mis negocios y haya podido encontrar un joyero dispuesto a comprar mercancía robada. Por cierto, bonito detalle no advertirme que las joyas le pertenecían a Morgan Edge. No sabes todos los problemas que sufrí por tu culpa

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa- rio descaradamente - Lo siento. Te debo una

\- Me debes varias

\- Sí…- dijo recordando sus eficientes consejos. Desirée, a su propia manera retorcida, resultaba ser una buena profesora- por cierto, funcionó a la perfección lo de los lirios rojos

Desirée no apartó la vista de la figura fuerte y masculina de Clark mientras se vestía con las mismas prendas con las que arribó hace unas cuantas horas. Recordó a los muchos hombres que perdieron su identidad en sus manos, volviéndose títeres sin significado ni encanto incluso antes de degustarlos.

Quién diría que a su corta edad Clark sería un hombre tan… sólido. A pesar de la ligereza con la que vivía, cuando realmente se enfocaba en un objetivo irradiaba esa aura de poder tan abrumadora y atractiva. Era fascinante tener la seguridad de que él jamás se sometería a ella ni ella nunca se sometería a él.

Además, y por sobre todo, el chico aprendía realmente rápido.

\- Una pregunta- adoptó una postura ligeramente erguida y observó con curiosidad el colgante de rubí pendiendo del cuello de su amante, un toque demasiado femenino para su gusto- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que siempre estés usando un anillo, reloj o una joya de algún tipo? Incluso cuando te bañas o cuando tenemos sexo siempre traes algo

\- ¿No te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Clark uso su velocidad y atrapó sus labios en un beso posesivo. Le gustaba quedarse con ese sabor durante el largo camino a Kansas. Aunque veinte minutos no podía considerarse demasiado, era mucho más de lo que acostumbraba correr el resto de la semana.

Y solo él entendía lo mucho que merecía la pena.

Clark se separó de ella de mala gana y terminó de ponerse el saco. Eran dos horas de diferencia horaria con Smallville y mientras aquí atardecía allá debía ser ya de noche. Tenía una fachada de granjero que mantener, no podía desaparecer por tanto tiempo.

Jajaja… quien diría que Lana fuera la más difícil de convencer.

Chloe, demasiado cegada por el amor como para notar que algo iba mal. Pete, aceptándolo con diversión. Sus padres, arrojando toda la responsabilidad a sus orígenes extraterrestres. Los Luthor, con asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse.

\- Te veo en tres días, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. El domingo a eso de las cuatro, como siempre- dijo antes de convertirse en un borrón y saltar del balcón al edificio de enfrente. No tenían interés por que los vecinos supieran de las visitas recurrentes de un jovencito al piso de una mujer soltera

Desirée se quedó tendida en la cama, mirando techo por varios minutos hasta que finalmente su rostro sonriente volvió a una expresión más neutral. Se levantó y caminó con lentitud hacia la ducha mientras masajeaba su espalda baja.

\- Todavía tiene que aprender a ser más delicado- sollozó, aunque su andar perezoso delataba su buen humor

* * *

 **Notas del autor: ¿Un poco aburrido? Sí, es lo que tiene escribir un capítulo sin Desirée y sin enemigo ni batalla final. Pero era necesario, necesito que el Dr. Hamilton sobreviva unos capítulos más. Además seamos sinceros… el capítulo Duplicity no era precisamente una obra maestra. Ahora viene la sección de preguntas frecuentes.**

 **\+ ¿Por qué carajos Clark se preocupa de la investigación de Hamilton?**

 **Tú también estarías interesado si la familia del mal mete sus narices en tu única debilidad**

 **\+ ¿Qué es Capernaum?**

 **Se puede deducir fácilmente revisando la serie y de google**

 **\+ ¿Por qué Clark renuncia a seguir investigando?**

 **Por la kriptonita roja, un largo de la serie que se perdía en interés en muchas cosas ... incluyendo a Lana**

 **\+ ¿Por qué decidir mantener la farsa y fingir ser el antiguo Clark?**

 **No lo finge, solo piensa que lo hace. Ahora mismo está en un estado intermedio. Como vimos en la serie, con suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse y es capaz de actuar como una persona normal. Como cuando se fugó a Metrópolis y vivió solo. Tuvo que a la fuerza pagar el alquiler, hacer la compra de víveres, lavar la ropa, barrer, etc.**

 **\+ ¿Por qué Clark sigue reuniendose con Desirée si esta ya aplacó los efectos de la kriptonita roja?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo**


End file.
